Haruka
by Michie Ainsworth
Summary: Rivaille y Erin (Eren versión mujer) deciden casarse, pero, ¿sabrán a aprender a vivir juntos y compartirlo todo? a asumir las consecuencias?. Pronto tendrán que aprender aquellas jugadas de la vida. [Finalizada] [Próximamente la continuación]
1. Capitulo 1

Haruka ~ Ep.1

Nota: en este fic "Eren" es mujer (se llamara "Erin" y "Mikasa" hombre (le diran solo "Ackerman" ) y conforme avanze la historia habrán personajes nuevos.

Y agradecimientos a mi amiga Olivia por ayudarme a escribir y crear este fanfic.

Espero y les guste. Saludos ~

Episodio 1 ~ La boda.

Narra Erin.

Todo se veia borroso, solo vi como se acercaban 2 siluetas. Todo era un desastre. Pude reconocer a esas 2 sombras, eran Rivaille quien me sostenía y gritaba que resistiera y "la otra sombra" era mi hermano adoptivo, Ackerman. Despues todo se volvió de color negro….

-Erin ¡

Llamo alguien que me hizo despertar. Ah, era una pesadilla.

-Erin, ya es medio dia… - Dijo mi hermano desde la puerta

-Si, ya voy.. –dije limpiándome el rostro con la mano, ah estaba llorando.

.

.

.

-No olvides que hoy es tu gran dia.. – Dijo Armin.

-Oh, es cierto! –dije con mucho animo

-Si, hoy comienza tu pesadilla – dijo Ackerman con un tono no tan alegre.

Mi hermano, Ackerman, no le gustaba la idea de que me casara con Rivaille, el lo odiaba, simplemente por el hecho de que fueramos pareja.

-Sabes? El pronto será tu cuñado y tendras que…

-No. – interrumpió Ackerman – eso jamás.

.

.

.

Todo paso muy rápido, en menos de una hora empezaría la boda y muchas preguntas pasaban por mi mente. ¿estaré linda? ¿me caeré al caminar? ¿Rivaille ya estará ahí? ¿QUÉ TAL SI NO SE PRESENTA?!

-Trata de relajarte Erin – dijo Christa notando mis nervios – todo estará bien.

[Christa era una de mis damas de honor, siempre está de buen humor y le siempre está ahí para escucharte. ]

-Si !, no hay de que preocuparse ! solo trata de no caer ! – añadió Terra

-… Eso no me ayuda en nada.

[Terra era la novia de Armin, es una de mis amigas, era alegre y algo bromista]

-Y Sasha? – pregunto Liv

[Liv era otra de mis amigas y prometida de mi amigo Berthold, era callada, muy pocas veces hablaba pero siempre te escuchaba cuando más la necesites, era una buena amiga ]

-No lo se, dijo que pronto vendría . Dijo Christa.

-Llegue! –Dijo alguien abriendo la puerta bruscamente, era Sasha con algo de comida en las manos – Wow ! estas hermosa Erin !

[Sasha era otra de mis amigas, es muy alegre y le encantaba comer!]

-Ah, gracias.. – respondi con un pequeño sonrojo.

.

.

.

Es hora.

-Mucha suerte Erin ! – dijieron Christa, Sasha, Liv y Terra al entrar.

Bien, estoy lista.

Despues de que ellas entraran espero un poco. Di un paso y todos me miraban al pasar, era realmente incomodo. Despues vi a Rivaille, el vestia de negro como típica boda. Despues vi a mis amigos, entre ellos estaban Jean, Reiner, Berthold, Armin entre otros. Tambien mi hermano, Ackerman estaba ahí, el me miraba y fingía una sonrisa. Lo sabia.

Llegue hasta donde se situaba Rivaille, quien tomo mi mano derecha y se inclino para darme un beso en el dorso de esta.

El padre comenzó con la ceremonia.

-Estamos reunidos en la casa de Dios y bajo la aprobación de la santísima iglesia para llevar a cabo la unión en matrimonio de Levi Rivaille y Erin Jaeger.

No podía concentrarme en la ceremonia, al saber que era el centro de atención, de pronto mas preguntas aparecieron ¿Cómo me besaría Rivaille? ¿Qué pasaría en la noche de bodas? … Demonios, no había pensado en eso!.

-Erin – me llamo de pronto Rivaille

- Eh? – no había notado que el padre me hablaba – Lo siento…

El padre me arrojo una mirada asesina y repitió las palabras.

-Y asi, ante el deseo de establecer en sus vidas la alianza santa en matrimonio, coloquen en sus dedos el símbolo de Union que llevaran siempre con ustedes.

Ackerman en ese momento extendió su mano que sostenía dos argollas que el padre bendijo. Rivaille tomo la más pequeña y la deslizo en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda.

-Con este anillo, expreso mi amor y fidelidad eterna.

No podía controlar los nervios, y atacaron más cuando el besó la sortija.

Tome el anillo que le correspondía a Rivaille y repetí las palabras.

-Con este anillo, expreso mi amor y fidelidad eterna.

Deslize la sortija por el dedo de Rivaille. El resto de la ceremonia continuó hasta la bendición final, donde el padre deseó que nuestra unión durase hasta el final de nuestros días, respetando todas las leyes impuestas por Dios y el hombre.

-Por el poder que me confiere la santa iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer.

Me sonroje al notar lo que seguía, vi a Rivaille, quien me sujeto el rostro y me dio un tierno beso en los labios. Después de eso, escuche como todos se levantaban y aplaudían y como unos gritaban " vivan los novios ".

-Erin – dijo Rivaille – yo te hare feliz – me dedico una ligera sonrisa, oh Dios, nunca lo había visto sonreír.

Despues de la ceremonia fue "la fiesta de bodas ", cada quien con sus parejas o amigos bailando, como Berthold y Liv, Christa y Reiner, otros comiendo como Sasha y Connie, otros sentados solos, como Ymir enojada al ver que Reiner estaba con Christa, tambian estaban los que solo hablaban como si no hubiera nadie más, como Terra y Armin.

-Estas cansada? – Pregunto Rivaille sentándose a mi lado.

-Si, ya no aguanto este vestido y los tacones.

La verdad era de que Rivaille era unos 10 cm mas alto que yo, asi que se les vino la idea de que usara los tacones para estar masomenos a la estatura de Rivaille y haci el no inclinarse para poder darme el beso.

Pronto acabo la fiesta, y debo decir que todo fue hermoso y perfecto, pero seguía algo que estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

La noche de Bodas.

Acabo la fiesta... Estaba nerviosa, que haría rivaille? como se sentiría?...Rivaille no dijo nada en todo el camino estará disgustado ? Hice algo que le enfadara ? ¿Por qué tengo que llenarme de estas preguntas tan inseguras?

-...rin-

-Erin!- escuche a rivaille hablarme me sobresalte estaba absorta en mis pensamientos

- a s-si?- estaba algo nerviosa pero de qué ? De lo que pasaría esa noche...

- hemos llegado- respondió firmemente...

Entramos a la cabaña... Y ahora qué? Esa pregunta era la que abarcaba toda mi mente yo no tenía nada de experiencia en estas cosas no sabía que hacer... Rivaille entro en la habitación...

-Riva..- Rivaille se abalanzo sobre mi besando mi boca y poniéndome contra la pared

Narra Rivaille

Llegamos a la cabaña podía notar que Erin estaba nerviosa por la forma en la que estaba levemente sonrojada eso era muy tierno en ella pero ahora que pasaría ella se fue directamente a la habitación no podía dejar de pensar en que la forma en que caminaba rápido a la habitación era como una invitación para mi pero se que eso no era lo que pensaba ella... Ella era muy inocente... Deje algunas cosas en la sala de la cabaña y me dirigí a la habitación... era hora... Cuando entre en la habitación vi eren parada junto a la cama se veía hermosa en su vestido de bodas no pude controlarme y fui y la bese alcance a escuchar como ella iba a decir mi nombre... no la deje terminar

La tenia contra la cama la besaba hasta quitarle el aire y me rogara poder tomar más para seguir con este juego de peligrosa satisfacción ansioso por poder poseer cada parte de su cuerpo empecé a besar su cuello escuche como gimió cuando mi lengua hizo un arco en su cuello eso me excito mucho buscando mas reacciones haci comencé a bajar hasta que el vestido me lo impidio se lo quite y vi su cuerpo era hermoso y con esa lenceria le quedaba perfecto la vi sonrojada y me motive mucho quería tenerla quería estar dentro suyo no podía esperar más...

Narra Erin:

Rivaille empezó a besar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo sin contemplación el empezó a posicionarse para poder entrar en mi y poseer cada parte de mi cuerpo yo nerviosa deje que el hiciera la mayoria del trabajo...

-estas muy tensa asi no podre entrar- dijo con la respiracion agitada

Después empezó a masajear mi cuerpo para que estuviera mas " accesible"

-nnghh~ aaa! - gemía ya no podía soportar mas ya quería que el estuviera dentro de mi lo deseaba cada vez mas dentro en mi... El entro por primera vez en mi y dolía era como un ardor indescriptible solo que el pensar que era rivaille el dolor se volvía soportable y poco a poco placentero me embestía una y otra vez el parecía disfrutarlo más que yo eso me hacía muy feliz...

-M-me due-le- dije en partes

-solo soporta un poco mas- dijo tambien en esfuerzos

Empece a moverme al ritmo de sus caderas para no darle tanto trabajo entonces rivaille se corrio en mi llegamos al extasis...

- Aah! Nnghh - gemí de placer era caliente y placentero no quería que la mañana llegara jamás yo solo quería estar con el, junto a el, entonces el se aparto de mi y se acostó a mi lado me dio un tierno beso en la frente

-Te amo- susurro en mi oido

-yo igual- le respondi con la delgada voz que me quedaba despues de tan agitada noche...

Dormimos abrazados...


	2. Capitulo 2

Haruka ~ Ep.2

Narra Erin.

Los rayos del sol golpearon mi rostro haciendo que despertara, creo que Rivaille estaba bañándose, así que me levante y vestí para prepararle algo de comer. Baje a la cocina y saque unas verduras. Las empecé a cortar en pequeñas rodajas para preparar una sopa de verduras. Seguro el quedara fascinado!

Narra Rivaille.

Salí de bañarme y note que Erin ya no estaba, solo la cama hecha un desastre. Las imágenes de anoche inundaron mi mente. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro tras recordar lo de anoche, en como Erin se la paso sonrojada. Era muy linda cuando hacia eso.

Ahora es nuestro momento, Erwin nos dio una semana libre de deberes por nuestra boda. Pero si Erin se embarazaba, tendría que dejar la tropa para cuidar al bebe y estoy de acuerdo con eso, aunque ella se molestara un poco.

-Una familia…

Comencé a tender la cama y un aroma atrajo mi atención, seguramente Erin estaba haciendo de comer. Ah! Se me había olvidado vestirme, fui a saque ropa para ponerme.

-Rivaille, ya salis…. –Llamo Erin desde la puerta.

-…..

-…..

-Tan solo baja a comer – dijo Erin cerrando la puerta con un fuerte sonrojo.

Narra Erin.

Ah! Acabo de de ver a Rivaille desnudo! Demonios, de que me preocupo, con lo de anoche… ah, me eh sonrojado aun más. Rivaille estará molesto? Creo que tengo que pedirle disculpas por lo que acaba de suceder…

Sentí que alguien me tomaba por la espalda y me juntaba hacia él.

-Ri-Rivaille?!

-Por qué tan sorprendida?

-Ah… yo…

No me dejo continuar, me beso empujándome a la pared y sujetándome de las caderas. Ya sabía lo que el tramaba.

-Rivaille… ahora no… – dije separándome un poco de él.

-Tsk, está bien. – Se separo de mi – tú hiciste esto, por lo que veo. – dijo mirando la comida que había en la mesa.

-S-si…

.

.

.

El día paso muy rápido, ya casi era de noche así que decidí ir a bañarme. Me desvestí y me metí en la tina, era muy relajante. Hasta que sentí que alguien abría la puerta del baño. Era Rivaille que comenzaba a desvestirse frente a mí.

-Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí Rivaille?!

-No es obvio? – respondió el mientras se quitaba lo que le quedaba de ropa y se metía en la tina.

Me he sonrojado demasiado y más al ver que Rivaille no dejaba de mirarme desde el otro lado de la tina. Demonios, ya eramos esposos pero, esto es muy vergonzoso. Asi que agarre una toalla y me tape con ella para salir de ahí.

-A dónde vas? – Pregunto Rivaille sujetándome del brazo y atrayéndome hacia él.

-Ah! – solté un pequeño gemido al sentir su cuerpo contra el mío.

-Tan linda cuando haces eso. –Dijo antes de besarme.

No podía hablar, estaba muy avergonzada y Rivaille me levanto arriba de la tina sosteniendo mis dos manos con una suya y la otra que sostenía mi rostro , parecía admirar mis mejillas sonrojadas y todo mi cuerpo que temblaba de vergüenza, el rió y comenzó a besar mi cuello

-Ah! –gemí – Riv..aille – no podía hablar, el pasaba su lengua por todo mi cuerpo.

-Qué? – respondió e inmediatamente siguió besándome.

-Aquí n-no… – trate de hablar entre gemidos.

-Por qué no? –dijo al sentarme en la tina; por alguna razón el agua ahora era más caliente o era que mi temperatura subió. Me empezó a besar separando mis piernas.

-N-no el agua entrara… - dije demasiado avergonzada.

-No si yo lo impido – dijo sonriendo.

Entonces…

-Angh !

Rivaille introdujo su miembro una y otra vez como dijo el agua no entro pero…

-Nghh ~

El empezó a jugar con mi cabello mientras me embestía con su miembro una oleada de placer que invadía mi cuerpo y me hacia arquear la espalda y gemir mucho. No puedo más, aun dolía pero al saber que era Rivaille quien lo hacia se iba todo el dolor y lo llenaba de placer, no era solo lujuria, era amor.

-Ah!

Vi como se torno todo de blanco y podía notar que Rivaille se corria en mi…

-Te amo

Alcance a escuchar que Rivaille dijo eso antes de que me quedara inconsciente por estar todo ese tiempo en el baño…

Narra Rivaille.

Erin quedo desmayada por estar tanto tiempo en la bañera, su rostro era muy lindo. La saque de la bañera y la vestí, parecía una muñera, era hermosa. La deje en la cama y allí quedo dormida, yo en cambio me fui a dar otra ducha.

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 3

Haruka ~ Ep.3

Nota: cuando los episodios sean cortos, habran 2 el mismo dia. Disfruten ~

Tercer Día ~

Narra Erin.

Hoy era el tercer día. Tome una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar (hoy Rivaille haría el desayuno). Me vestí y baje.

-Buenos días…

-Ajam –respondió Rivaille mientras cocinaba.

El vestía de una forma en la que nunca no había visto, solo llevaba un pantalón puesto, solo espero que no quiera hacerlo de nuevo ahorita….

-Espero que te pongas pronto una camisa… – le dije

-Por qué? Somos esposos y no te debe incomodar. – soltó una risita burlona.

-… Armin y Ackerman vendrán hoy…

-Tsk, lo hubieras dicho antes.

.

.

.

*Toc- Toc*

-Van!

Baje lo más rápido que pude, aunque ya hayan pasado 3 días, perecía que pasaron años!

Rivaille los invito a pasar a la casa y a que tomaran asiento. Nadie miraba a nadie y solo había silencio.

-Ah, miren aquí viene Erin. – Rompió el silencio Rivaille.

- Erin ! – Ackerman se levanto de su asiento y fue a abrazarme. – Estas bien ¿no te ha hecho nada malo Rivaille?

-Eh? No, nada. –Respondí a su abrazo.

-Bien, ya que Erin esta aquí me despido, Erin, regreso al rato. –Dijo Rivaille apartando a Ackerman de mí y dándome un beso largo.

Sabía lo que hacía, era una indirecta hacia Ackerman "mira, mira Erin es mía y no tuya".

-No tardare- salió de la casa.

-Quien se cree ese tipo? –Pregunto Ackerman.

-Y bien Erin, cómo te ha ido? –Pregunto Armin ignorando a Ackerman.

-Muy bien y a ti?- respondí ignorando a Ackerman igual. – ya se lo propusiste a Terra?

-Eh? Ah... si.. –respondió con timidez

-Y que dijo?

-Que si…

-Felicidades!

Armin y Terra llevaban ya casi 3 años. Antes, Armin se me había declarado, pero yo lo rechacé. El se había visto algo triste y sin ganas de nada, justo después apareció Terra al rescate! y lo animó, después de eso se volvieron amigos, después pareja hasta ahora que serán esposos, ¿lindo, no?

-Erin, no estás… embarazada? – Pregunto Ackerman

-Qué? No! – respondí.

Por qué la pregunta tan de repente? Aunque ni siquiera lo se ! ¿Lo estaré realmente? Ah, más preguntas…

-Solo preguntaba… -Soltó un suspiro, como si se sintiera aliviado con la respuesta.

.

El tiempo se va volando cuando estas con amigos, hablamos de diversas cosas, cómo les iba en los entrenamientos, entre otras cosas. Cuando llego Rivaille ellos se despidieron.

-Nos vemos pronto Erin – Dijo Armin dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Te cuidas mucho Erin – Dijo Ackerman dándome un abrazo de despedida.

.

.

.

-Y que trajiste? –Le pregunte a Rivaille quien cargaba con unas bolsas.

-Alimentos, productos de limpieza y… cosas.

-Cosas?

-Si, algo para ti –dijo sacando una caja de color blanco – es una prueba de embarazo.

-…

-Hay que estar seguros de que no lo estés.

-…

-Erin?

-Disculpa, qué?

-… Solo ve a checarte- me dio el aparato blanco y me empujo hacia el baño.

.

.

.

-Y bien? – pregunto Rivaille

-Negativo – Respondí.


	4. Capitulo 4 Deseo

Haruka ~ Ep.4 [Deseo]

Narra Erin.

Hoy es el quinto día.

Creo que Rivaille estaba molesto ¿habré hecho algo que lo molestara? Llevaba ya dos días desde que no me miraba o hablaba (a menos para decir: "Buenos días" o "Buenas noches") y también dos días desde que no me tocaba. Extrañaba las caricias de aquel hombre.

Baje a la sala y ahí estaba el, limpiando como siempre.

-Necesitas ayuda? – le pregunte

-No, pero gracias. – respondió sin quitar la vista de su trabajo.

-… te pasa algo?

-¿Por qué piensas eso? – se quito de su trabajo para verme.

-Porque…. No me has hablado y ni dirigido la vista desde hace dos días y ni siquiera me has tocado como antes...

-… Tengo mis razones – respondió el volviendo a su trabajo.

Narra Rivaille

Me dolía ignorarla, pero yo quiero que ella me lo pida directamente, no dándome indirectas como ayer, yo quería que lo diga sin temor. Ella parece que aun no se acostumbra a vivir junto a mí, quería que ella tomara la iniciativa.

.

.

.

*Dos días después… al séptimo día*

Pasaron ya otros 2 días. Hoy se acababan nuestras "vacaciones", lo que significa que mañana regresaríamos a los entrenamientos y misiones.

Era ya de noche, estaba demasiado cansado por limpiar casi toda la casa (realmente no me gusta salir mucho) así que me dirigí al cuarto para descansar, hasta que vi algo inesperado…

Narra Erin

No podía soportarlo más, necesitaba sentir ese sentimiento de nuevo. Así que me vestí provocativamente, odiaba vestir así, era incomodo, pero lo tenía que usar para atraer a Rivaille. Escuche el sonido de la puerta abrirse, era el.

-… y esto? –preguntó

-Yo… - mi rostro estaba sonrojado, no podía creer lo que iba a decir –no lo aguanto más, necesito sentirte de nuevo! – le respondí sinceramente.

-…

-…

-… Está bien, esperaba a que lo aclararas.

Tras decir eso, se abalanzo sobre mi haciendo que cayéramos en la cama, yo lo bese tan apasionadamente, cuatro días sin probar sus labios y sin sentir sus caricias. Se sentía tan bien, lo comencé a desvestir y el hacía lo mismo conmigo.

-Me alegro que ya no te resistas – dijo y soltó una risita burlona - ¿Tanto me necesitabas?

-S-si… -solté un leve gemido al sentir como su mano pasaba sobre mí.

Con solo un parpadeo ya estábamos sin nada, el admiraba mi cuerpo y empezó a besar cada parte de el , mientras yo solo gemía. Hasta que llego el momento, de nuevo lo sentiría dentro de mi.

-Lista? – me preguntó mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las mías.

-S-si – respondí con un fuerte sonrojo.

En ese momento metió su miembro dentro de mi, ya no dolía, solo era placer. Se sentía tan bien, entrelace mis piernas a sus caderas.

-M-más… - dije entre gemidos.

El escucho perfectamente y me mando esa mirada retadora que me gustaba, entonces empezaron las embestidas con más rapidez.

-Agh... –gemía cada vez que estaba dentro.

El parecía disfrutarlo igual que yo.

-Te amo – dijo.

-Igual.. y-yo… -dije entre gemidos.

Al fin todo termino corriéndose dentro de mí, hice un gemido al sentirlo, estaba caliente. Al último se quito y se acostó a un lado mío jadeando y me dio un beso tierno. Yo me junte a su cuerpo, quería estar junto a el y no separarme en toda la noche, el respondió el mensaje y me abrazó pegándome a su cuerpo.

-Mañana regresaremos a la legión – Dijo Rivaille.

-Si… mañana seguirá todo igual como antes.

Al final, caímos dormidos escuchando lo más hermoso, el palpitas de nuestros corazones.

Aww que lendoo 3 jajaja bueno esto solo fue como mmmm cómo decirlo? Algo ultimo por cumplir su semana de casados (?) jajaja espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo :) PD: Hasta este momento estoy haciendo el capitulo 12 de este fic (ya casi se acerca el final xD) pero si tienen ideas o así, háganlo saber mandándolo en los reviews, tal vez lo añada a un episodio, ya que yo no tengo mucha "imaginación" para hacer conversaciones de personajes xD Nos vemos en el otro episodio 3.


	5. Capitulo 5 - Regreso

Haruka ~ Ep.5 [Regreso]

Narra Erin.

Al fin regresamos al cuartel y a los entrenamientos, Rivaille se separo de mi en la mañana a causa de una junta que tendría con Erwin para organizar las misiones de la legión de reconocimiento.

-Eren! Regresaste! –Grito Reiner y todos dirigieron la mirada a la puerta de entreda donde me situaba.

-Bienvenida Erin! –gritaron todos al unisono.

-Erin! – grito Ackerman, quien se levanto de su asiento y corrió hacia mi para abrazarme – te extrañe…

-Ah, yo igual…

.

.

.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu primera semana de bodas? –pregunto Berthold

-Ah, muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Todos estábamos sentados en una mesa y preguntaban como estuvo mi semana y eso. Armin de pronto llego de aquella junta donde había sido llamado por Erwin.

-Lamento la tardanza – se disculpo

-Tranquilo, por el momento no hacíamos nada… -aclaro Liv.

-Oh, esta bien… Erin, Rivaille quería verte en su oficina.

-Ah, gracias por el dato –dije mientras me levantaba y salía.

-Yo tambien voy – hablo Ackerman

-Qué? Tu quedate aquí! –le dije.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? A mi CUÑADO no le importaría que tambien vaya, ni que fueran hacer algo malo en la oficina mientras estén solos…- añadió

Todo en la sala se volvió en completo silencio y todas las miradas se volvieron contra mi para ver que respondia.

-… Haz lo que quieras entonces. – le respondi antes de que notaran mi sonrojo.

.

.

.

-Erin.

-Qué pasa?

-Puedo tomar tu mano…? –Pregunto Ackerman.

-Como quieras. – le respondi

Inmediatamente agarro mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya.

-Gracias…! – respondió con un pequeño sonrojo.

Ackerman era muy tierno cuando se sonrojaba, me gustaba verlo así ,pero si hablamos cuando tiene celos es completamente diferente, su bello rostro tierno sonrojado, se volvia en una apariencia asesina.

Llegamos a la pequeña oficina de Rivaille, tras tocar la puerta el nos recibió con un "pasen".

-Vaya, no esperaba tu visita, Ackerman – Dijo Rivaille frunciéndole el ceño a mi hermano.

-No era necesario avisar, después de todo somos "cuñados", enano.- respondió el.

-Enano dices? – se defendió Rivaille quedando frente a frente, retándolo a una pelea de miradas.

-Ya, ya no peleen por 10 cm de diferencia. –Los separe – me necesitabas para algo?

-Si – respondió- Disculpa, Ackerman, pero puedes traerme una taza de café?

-No, ve tu por el.

-Desobedeces a tu superior?

-Tch, esta bien. – se dio la vuelta y salió.

-Bien, se ha ido. – cerro la puerta bruscamente – ahora…

-Para que me necesitabas?

De pronto, Rivaille me acorralo contra su escritorio.

-Ri-rivaille ?!

Narra Ackerman.

¿Cómo se atrave ese enano a mandarme? Me dieron ganas de darle un golpe en su feo rostro, pero Erin estaba presente y no quería que me odiara por golpear a su "esposo". Si, aun me dolia aceptar de que lo fueran. Aun llevo la bufanda roja que Erin me dio aquella ves después de haber perdido a mis padres, o al menos lo que quedaba de aquella bufanda… En una misión fuera de los muros, un titan me ataco y se llevo la bufanda consigo, solo quedo una pequeña parte que ahora lo usaba como si fuera una pulsera.

Me fui acercando cada vez más a la oficina de Rivaille. Se escucho un gran golpe como si hubieran tirado algo de vidrio, tambien se escucho un grito.

-¡¿Erin?!

Fui corriendo hacia haya y abri la puerta de la oficina. Parecia que Rivaille intentase abusar de ella. Erin quería apartarlo pero con su pequeña fuerza no podía.

No podía creer lo que veía.

-Detente Rivaille! – le gritaba Erin intentando apartarlo.

Note su rostro lloroso, y eso me volvió a la realidad.

-Dejala maldito! – dije mientras golpeaba a Rivaille con tal fuerza que cayo. – Erin alejate de aquí! –le ordene.

-Realmente te crees capaz de golpear a un superior? – se defendió el mientras pego mi rostro contra el escritorio.

-Rivaille dejalo por favor! – gritaba Erin mientras se acomodaba la camisa que Rivaille había visto obligado a quitar.

Narra Erin.

No lo soportaba, estaba asustada, ellos dos tenían la misma fuerza, podían matarse en cualquier momento!.

"Si no fueras débil, esto no pasaría".

De pronto sentí un mareo muy fuerte, mi cabeza me comenzó a doler. Justo sentí como caia al suelo golpeando mi cabeza con fuerza.

-ERIN! – fue lo ultimo que escuche.

.

.

.

Continuara (?)


	6. Capitulo 6 - Secreto

Haruka ~ Ep.6 .- [Secreto]

Narra Rivaille:

Ackerman y yo llevamos a Erin al hospital más cercano. No sabíamos lo que pasaba, su piel se volvió completamente palida.

Ya solo esperábamos la respuesta del doctor. Ackerman estaba de un lado a otro, era desesperante, y en algunas ocasiones me mandaba una mirada asesina.

-Parientes de Erin Jaeger, por favor pasen.- Hablo el doctor e inmediatamente entramos.

-Erin! – Grito Ackerman mientras Erin estaba acostada en una cama - ¿Estas bien?

-… Eh? – Erin luchaba por abrir sus ojos y mover su cuerpo.

.

-Usted es el esposo de Jaeger? – Me pregunto el doctor acercándose a mi.

-Si, pasa algo?

-Venga conmigo.

.

.

.

-Qué pasa doctor? Algo le pasa a Erin? – le pregunte

-No no nada de eso. Creo que más bien es algo bueno – respondió el doctor dándome unas hojas.

-Y esto qué es?

-Bueno, como vera, Erin no tenia nada malo, solo fueron los mareos que le dieron. –Creo saber a los que se refiere. – Checamos todo y notamos algo que era el "causante" de esos mareo. – Si, lo era. – y si nota en la tercera hoja viene la razón.

Tenia miedo de ver las hojas, sabia a lo que el doctor se refería. Abri la hoja y decía :

"Erin Jaeger.

Pruba de embarazo:

Positivo. "

Ah, lo sabia.

Demonios.

Note de pronto como Erin tenia la cabeza baja vomitando en una especia de bote. Vi como Ackerman me lanzaba una mirada, no sabia si era dolor, tristeza o rabia, o tal ves eran una combinación de las tres.

.

.

.

Narra Ackerman.

El pecho me dolia, quería llorar, pero no lo hacia, tal ves porque no quería ver a Erin preocupada o llorando igual. Armin ya me había contado sobre esto, de que Erin se enamoraría de alguien mas, se casaria y tendría una familia, pero no crei que pasara tan pronto.

.

Unas lagrimas corrieron por mi rostro, Erin dormía y Rivaille fue a informarle a Erwin sobre este tema.

Me acerque a Erin y la tome de la mano.

-Erin, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, yo te seguire amando y apoyando – le deposite un tierno beso a sus suaves labios, era la primera y ultima vez que lo podría hacer. – Siento haberme comportado egoísta, en verdad lo siento tanto…

Más lagrimas corrieron por mi rostro. La abraze, era lo único que podía hacer por ahora. Agradecia el que ella no despertara aun, no quería que me viera en este estado.

Limpie mis lagrimas y le di un beso de buenas noches como cuando eramos niños.

-Descansa, porque falta mucho por recorrer.

Sali de ahí y me encontré con Armin.

-…. Estas bien? – pregunto el.

-Por qué no lo estaría?

-… Recibí la noticia…

-… - no tenia palabras para responder.

Armin me dio un abrazo.

-Eh?

-Llora lo que puedas, porque tarde o temprano esos sentimientos tienen que salir.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron volver a mi estado anterior…

.

.

.

-Tu…. Sigues amando a Erin, cierto? – me pregunto Armin.

-… si… - Respondi sin dudarlo.

.

.

.

Continuara (?)

.

Yo soy team Erin x Mikasa :c huehuehuehue nos vemos el viernes /sábado n_n y lamento el capitulo tan corto pero cuando lo escribo en mi cuaderno son muchas hojas :v Bye bye :3


	7. Capitulo 7 - Recuerdos

Haruka ~ Ep.7 .- Recuerdos

Narra Erin.

*Flashback*

El día de hoy regresábamos a los entrenamientos y misiones. Esta mañana, al levantarme pude notar que Rivaille no estaba en la cama, seguro estaba preparando el desayuno.

Me levante y bañe, pero antes de salir del baño, mi atención fue en aquella cajita blanca que contenía una prueba de embarazo. La curiosidad me invadía y cuando me di cuenta, ya lo había hecho, solo esperaba el resultado. Pasaron los minutos necesarios y volví a ver la pruba para ver los resultados.

"Positivo"

*Fin del Flashback*

*Dos semanas después*

-Erin es hora de comer. –Hablo Rivaille poniendo una bandeja de comida en mis piernas. –Trata de comer todo sin devolverlo. – añadió

Era completamente estresante, había pasado ya 2 semanas desde que comenzaron los síntomas. Era imposible…

-Hoy vendrán Armin y Terra a visitarte…

-Eso es genial! - mi rostro cambio de expresión

Dos largas semanas de que nadie me visitaba!. Desde que se confirmo mi embarazo, Erwin pidió que no volviera a la legión de reconocimiento hasta que mi hijo o hija tuviera la edad suficiente para volver. Extrañaría estar con mis compañeros, pero, era lo correcto, tenía que estar con mi hijo y cuidarlo, no lo podía dejar solo.

Otra cosa que también extraño es el cariño de mi hermano Ackerman, hace una semana dijo que se iría por un tiempo a pensar bien las cosas, pero, ¿de qué hablaba?

.

.

.

-Hola bella durmiente! – hablo Terra entrando a la habitación.

-Hola pequeña!

-Ah, no me digas así – añadió ella y me dio un abrazo.

-Y Armin? – pregunte

-Rivaille está hablando con él.

-Ah, espero que no sea nada malo.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora! Dime, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien por el momento…

-Excelente! –hablo.

Un pequeño silencio se formo en la habitación…

-Oi Erin….. mmmmh…. Puedo tocar? – pregunto Terra

-Eh?

-Al bebé…

-Ah, claro! – respondí

Terra se acerco y paso sus manos por mi vientre, note como ella sonreía.

-Es maravilloso – añadió.

-Si… pero no se siente nada aun…

-Es la primera vez que veo algo así…

-…

-Dime Erin… realmente duele…? – pregunto

-Eh? Qué cosa?

-Eh? Ah! No, nada – se sonrojo.

Ah, ya sé a qué se refería.

-Solo un poco al principio… - le respondí.

-Oh… ya veo… - se sonrojo más.

Alguien entro a la habitación

-Hola Erin! –saludo Armin desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Hey…

.

.

.

*2 horas después *

-Bueno… nosotros nos retiramos. –hablo Armin.

-Ah! , espera – lo detuve – necesito preguntarte algo… a solas.

Terra comprendió el mensaje y salió de la habitación.

-Está bien, Terra espera afuera.

.

-Dime Armin… sabes a donde fue Ackerman? – le pregunte.

-Si…

-Y a dónde fue? Está bien?

-… Fue a una misión fuera de las murallas, no sé de que se trataba, solo de que durara meses aquella misión.

-MESES?!

-Si…

-Pero el dijo algo de "pensar las cosas"

-El te amaba – dijo de repente.

-Qué? – pregunte sorprendida.

-Justo después de que se confirmara tu embarazo, Ackerman se derrumbo por completo… -añadió

-Lo dices enserio…? – pregunte.

-Por qué mentiría sobre algo así?

Le quería preguntar más cosas pero alguien nos interrumpió…

-Armin, nos vamos? –pregunto Terra desde la puerta.

-Si, ya voy. –respondió el – Bueno, me despido.

.

.

.

-Y bien? Cómo te fue? – pregunto Rivaille mientras se sentaba a lado mio.

-Mal… -respondí – aun no sé cómo esta Ackerman… ¿ y si me odia?

-El nunca te odiaría, al que odia es a mi – respondió Rivaille. – Y el sabia que en algún momento esto pasaría. – Me abrazo – Todo estará bien…

Estos siguientes 8 meses será muy largo…

.

.

.

*4 meses después*

Narra Ackerman.

Hoy regresábamos de la misión fuera de los muros, deseaba ver a Erin de nuevo, tal vez su pancita de embarazo ya creció, ella estaría feliz de volverme a ver. Deseaba abrazarla y decirle lo cuanto que la extrañaba.

Justo antes de llegar a la muralla Rose, vimos algo inesperado.

Esto no puede estar pasando…

Todos sorprendidos pararon sus caballos.

-Prepárense para luchar! –Grito Erwin a los demás.

-Demonios…. No de nuevo…

La muralla Rose había sido rota.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.

.w. no me odien por hacer este final de capitulo XD *Troll time ;D* Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :3 Manden sus reviews de cómo les pareció el capitulo, etc n_n . PD: si quieren que suba el proximo cap hoy haganlo saber... ya que los capitulos son algo cortos hasta el capitulo 10.


	8. Capitulo 8 - Antes y Después de la caída

Haruka ~ Ep.8

Antes y Después de la caída

***Antes de la caída***

Narra Rivaille.

Hoy se cumplían 4 meses del embarazo de Erin, su vientre aun no crecía, solo se notaba un pequeño bulto. Fuimos al hospital para los chequeos, hoy sabríamos si era niño o niña. Erin estaba emocionada e hicimos una apuesta, si era un niño, yo elegiría el nombre, si era una niña ella lo elegiría.

.

Era hora de saber los resultados.

_-y bien? – pregunto Erin emocionada._

_-Mhmmmm…. Es…._

_-Qué es? – pregunto de nuevo._

_-Es…. – callo el doctor mirando la pantalla._

_-Tsk, ya dígalo sin rodeos. –dije seriamente._

_-Felicidades. Es __**una niña.**__ – dijo firmemente._

El rostro de Erin brillo de felicidad.

_-Gane._

_._

_._ * En la casa*

.

-_Vaya! No puedo esperar a tenerla en mis brazos – dijo Erin acariciando su pequeña pancita._

Solo le dedique una pequeña sonrisa, me alegraba verla feliz, y admito que, también ya esperaba la llegada de aquella niña.

.

Un fuerte ruido nos hizo reaccionar junto con un pequeño temblor, haciendo que algunos platos y tazas cayeras bruscamente contra el piso.

_-Qué fue eso? – Erin pregunto – lo eh escuchado antes pero…_

Me fije por la ventana, no vi bien la situación, solo que toda la gente que estaba afuera miraba hacia arriba con temor.

-_Qué demonios está pasando?_

Erin había salido para ver mejor la situación, pero ella parecía estar en _shock_. Su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, nunca la había visto asi. Pronto mi atención fue hacia la muralla, descubriendo aquel problema. Era el titan colosal.

-_Es el de nuevo… - al fin Erin pudo decir algo – Debemos salir de aquí!_

Me tomo de la mano y me alejo de ahí. ¿Desde cuándo tiene aquella fuerza?

_-Qué demonios te pasa?!_

Otro gran ruido atrajo mi atención, el titan se movió y se llevo una gran parte de la muralla Rose haciendo que grandes porciones de aquella muralla viniera contra nosotros.

-_Espera! – la atraje a un callejón._

Una gran piedra se dirigió a nosotros. Demonios… Me lleve a Erin a un pasillo que va bajo tierra, solo la legión de reconocimiento lo sabía. Lo usábamos cuando la Policia Militar se ponía terca y no nos dejaban pasar, por lo tanto, este camino lleva a Sina.

_-Puedes seguir el camino sola? – le pregunte._

_-Qué?! No piensas seguir?!_

Suspire.

_-Necesito reunirme con la legión de reconocimiento. Tengo que ir a luchar._

Justo después de que la puerta de la muralla fuese destruida por aquel titan tipo colosal, los demás titanes que se situaban en "Maria" entraron, causando gran temor en los habitantes.

_-N-no!, te mataran si vas! – grito_

_-No, eso no pasara nunca. Sigue aquel camino recto hasta llegar a Sina. Te esperare en esta dirección – le di una hoja con una dirección – Prometo regresar – le di un beso antes de irme._

_-No! No te vayas Rivaille! – su voz cambio de tono al que hacia cuando lloraba._

_-Tan solo cree en mi – Dije cerrando la puerta a la que daba al subterráneo._

_-RIVAILLE! –logre escuchar su grito desesperado._

_**Lo siento…**_

.

.

.

Narra Ackerman.

***Después de la caída***

Demonios…

Yo y mi grupo nos dirigimos a aquellas carrosas donde había cuchillas y gas para recargar el equipo.

-_Prepárense para la batalla! –Grito Erwin._

.

Primero logramos eliminar a los titanes de la entrada, por suerte no perdimos a ningún soldado. Era todo un caos dentro de Rose, solo estaban presente los de las Tropas Estacionarias (¿En dónde demonios esta la Policia Militar cuando se le necesita? ). Las tropas estacionarias luchaban contra titanes, otros ayudaban a evacuar a la gente de Rose. Pronto nos acercamos más y más hasta llegar a ellos y ayudarles a matar titanes.

.

.

.

Demonios, de dónde salen tantos titanes? Terminábamos de limpiar un lugar y al minuto ya había más!

Pronto me quedare sin cuchillas para matar titanes y ya me había separado mucho de mi equipo como para que me ayudaran a recargar. Demonios! Esto no puede estar pasándome! Ya solo corría para salvar mi vida. Sin notarlo me había quedado sin gas para elevarme con mi equipo de maniobras.

.

Recibí un gran golpe, lo suficiente como para que me mandara contra las casas. Ah, era un titan. Este, al ver que estaba débil por el golpe que él me había dado, me agarro entre sus manos apretándome todo el cuerpo.

_-Agh!_

¿Acaso este sería mi fin? El titan me dirigió hacia su boca para devorarme vivo. Tan solo quería que esto acabara ya. Me prepare y cerré los ojos.

_**Lo siento, Erin.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Fue entonces cuando sentí caer. Al abrir los ojos, el titan estaba muerto, dejándome liberado por completo.

-Pero qué demonios paso aquí?!

- _Se que estas deprimido, pero suicidarse no es una opción._

Reconocí esa voz. Justo arriba de la cabeza de aquel titan muerto, Rivaille me miraba fríamente.

_-No olvides la promesa que le hiciste a Erin sobre regresar vivo, ¿ O acaso no sabes cumplir una promesa? – Dijo con aquella mirada de siempre._

_-__**Rivaille?!**_

_-Levántate ya, mocoso. – dijo dándome la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie._

_**Rivaille siento amable conmigo?**_

.

.

.

Continuara ~

.

.

.

Ah… que capitulo no? Jajaja, ya que aun es 14 de octubre… Feliz cumpleaños Erwin Daichou! / y bueno no tengo casi nada que decir… Solo de que ya acabe este fic, pero ahora estoy haciendo la segunda temporada (?) .w. / Si me da tiempo ahorita subo el cap 9 (ya que el 9 es algo corto) si no mañana lo subo. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Manden sus reviews n_n


	9. Capitulo 9- Reencuentro

Haruka ~ Ep.9

Reencuentro.

Narra Ackerman.

Hace poco había sido salvado por Rivaille. Me llevo junto con otros para recargar el equipo. Vaya, ellos sí que responden rápido ante tal situación.

_-Ackerman! – grito Armin desde el otro lado._

_-Armin! Me alegro que sigas con vida. También estas luchando?_

_-No… estamos organizándonos y planeando como salir de esta situación._

Ah, lo olvidaba, Armin siempre era el que planeaba y organizaba todo.

.

.

.

_-Ackerman, si ya estás listo es hora de irnos.-dijo Rivaille._

_-Si, ya voy._

Rivaille y yo hicimos equipo por ordenes de Erwin ( y gracias a las locas ideas de Armin), ya que nosotros tenemos aquella "habilidad" para matar rápido a los titanes.

Bien, es hora de deshacernos de aquellos titanes restantes, los de las Tropas Estacionarias estaban cerrando la muralla con algo te tela y restos de lo que cayó de la muralla, mientras que nosotros (los de la legión) matábamos titanes desde afuera.

-_Yo me encargare de aquellos de la izquierda, tu ve por los de la derecha. – ordeno Rivaille._

_-Como digas._

_._

_._

_._

**Narra Erin.**

Ya va a anochecer y Rivaille no se presentaba. Me había quedado afuera del "subterráneo" que había llegado a un callejón, no conocía el lugar, nunca había ido a Sina. Decidi buscar la dirección que Rivaille me dio en un pedazo de papel hasta que llegue a una casa de dos pisos, era muy grande a mi parecer.

Entre a aquella casa, era muy linda, estaba amueblada y todo. Fui a la sala y algo llamo mi atención.

Era una foto en blanco y negro, era del día de la boda mía y de Rivaille, yo sonriendo agarrando su brazo y el con esa mirada de siempre. Sonreí al recordar.

-_Pronto estarás con nosotros, ya espero tu llegada. –acaricie mi vientre._

Pronto me di cuenta de que esta era la casa en donde Rivaille había dicho que viviríamos pronto, y esto era lo que hacía cuando se iba a Sina por causas de "trabajo".

Subí al segundo piso, el primer cuarto era el nuestro. Una cama matrimonial, algunos muebles, armarios, etc. El segundo cuarto era un baño. Una tina y todo lo demás. Me dirigí al tercer cuarto y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

_-Siempre me sorprendes,__** Rivaille.**_

_-Me alegro – dijo levantándose de una silla – y qué te parece?_

_-Es hermoso. – respondí. – Pero, este cuarto qué es?_

_-Bueno, este será el cuarto del bebé, no hice tanto arreglo ya que esperaba el resultado de si era niño o niña._

Sonreí.

_-Pero ahora que ya lo sabes, te gustaría crear este cuarto conmigo?_

_-Si! –le respondí. La respuesta era obvia._

_-Bien… Ah, lo olvidaba. Alguien tiene muchas ganas de verte._

_-Quién?_

El señalo atrás de mí y justo sentí un cálido abrazo.

_-Te extrañe._

Reconocí esa voz, era mi hermano.

_-Ackerman! – lo abrasé. – Demonios! En dónde has estado?!_

_-En una misión. Lamento haberte dejado sola… _

_-No hace falta que te disculpes, con tan solo que estés aquí vivo, soy feliz._

_._

_._

_._

La legión de reconocimiento y los de la tropa estacionarias acabaron con los titanes que invadieron Rose. Lograron evacuar a la gente de ahí, por suerte no perdimos a mucha gente en eso. La muralla Rose está en construcción.

.

.

Continuara.

.

.

Lamento el capitulo tan corto… ya en el siguiente serán mas largos (a partir del cap 10) Nos vemos mañana o el viernes :3 Manden sus reviews (?)


	10. Capitulo 10- Nombres

Haruka ~ Ep.10.- Nombres

**2 meses después…**

***6 meses de embarazo***

Narra Erin.

-_Nombres? –pregunte_

_-si, realmente no has pensado en uno? –pregunto Ackerman._

_-No realmente…_

_-La bebé nacera en unos 2-3 meses… - hablo Armin._

_- Y el tiempo pasa rápido – añadió Terra._

_-Y recuerda que tu elegirías el nombre del bebé si era niña, esa era la apuesta. – Dijo Rivaille que estaba cocinando._

_-La verdad es que no eh pensado en uno…_

_-Solo piénsalo con calma. – hablo Ackerman. – la bebé será feliz con el nombre que tu escojas._

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido (demasiado), dentro que poco nacería la bebé, pero no he pensado en un nombre para ella.

_-Agh! –grite._

_-Erin! ¿Qué pasa?! –preguntaron Ackerman y Rivaille al unísono._

_-ngh… la bebé está pateando muy fuerte… -respondí._

_-Ah, menos mal. – calmaron sus nervios._

_-A estado muy agresiva últimamente, no? –pregunto Armin._

_-S-si… , como si algo le molestara._

_-Rivaille, la estas alimentando bien? –pregunto Ackerman._

_-… No se qué clase de pregunta es esa… Claro que si! –respondió._

...Hablan de mi como si fuese un animal…

En estas semanas la bebé pateaba muy fuerte que, en algunas ocasiones, soltaba un grito de dolor. A veces me preguntaba que si esto dolía, como sería el parto. Maldita sea, por qué siempre me hago este tipo de preguntas… ¿Acaso tenía miedo? Pero, ¿de qué?

Tenía miedo a morir.

_-Erin?_

_Eh? – no había notado que me hablaban._

_-La cena esta lista. – Dijo firmemente Rivaille._

_._

_. * En la cena*_

_._

_-Finalmente una cena en familia – hable._

_-No. –hablo Ackerman seriamente._

_-Eh? – acaso aun no está acostumbrado que Rivaille sea parte de la familia? – Por qué lo dices?_

Ackerman sonrió

_-Porque falta esa hermosa niña que aun llevas en el vientre – respondió._

_-Tiene razón. – hablo Rivaille._

Desde cuándo Ackerman y Rivaille estaban de acuerdo con algo? O más bien, ¿Desde cuándo soportaban estar en la misma habitación sin pelearse, gritarse o mandarse miradas asesinas?

_-Pronto se completara la familia – añadió Armin._

_-Si… - sonreí_

_._

_._

_._

La cena "en familia" paso, Armin y Terra se fueron primero ya que Erwin les ordeno (si, ordeno) que no quería ver llegar a Terra tarde a casa (si, Erwin es su padre sobre protector), antes de irse prometieron que pronto me visitarían de nuevo. Ackerman se fue al último en irse. El siempre viene cada día a cuidarme mientras Rivaille iba con Erwin y Hanji a organizar la siguiente misión. Ah, extrañaba ver a Hanji, aquella científica ama titanes con lentes, pero Rivaille siempre me tenia alejada lo más posible de ella, ya que teme que me haga algo "extraño" con la bebé o que llegue a hacer experimentos conmigo por el poder titan. Últimamente Rivaille era un sobre protector conmigo…

.

_-Erin, dime, en qué pensabas? – pregunto Rivaille sentándose en la cama junto a mí._

_-A qué te refieres?_

_-Antes de cenar, te veías preocupada, y demasiado. Pasa algo?_

_-Eh?, no, nada importante. –respondí_

_-Te recuerdo que no puedes engañarme – me frunció el ceño._

Era verdad, siempre que le intentaba engañar siempre me terminaba descubriendo.

_-Me vas a decir que ocurre? –volvió a preguntar._

_-Estaba pensando en cómo sería el parto… ¿ Y si algo sale mal?_

El me miro preocupado.

_-Te dije que no pensaras en eso. Tus preocupaciones pueden dañar al bebé._

_-Sabes..? … Tengo miedo a morir y dejarla sola… _

_-Erin! – me obligo a mirarle a los ojos. – Nada te pasara, te prometo que todo saldrá bien, vivirás y la veras crecer, la cuidaras y le cantaras cuando tenga pesadillas o no pueda dormir. –Hizo una pausa. – Pero para eso, necesito que tu también me prometas que lucharas por hacerlo realidad y no te rendirás._

Aquellas palabras me tranquilizaron, recordé aquella vez que prometí que no importaba la situación, yo seguiría luchando por vivir y cumplir mis sueños. Yo deseaba conocer a la bebé, tenerla en mis brazos y cuidarla.

-_Lo prometo. – le respondí._

_._

_._

.

Al final de todo, Rivaille se acostó junto a mi y me abrazo. Pude dormir tranquila, como si él me protegieras, escuchando el sonido de su corazón latir.

.

**Pero eso no duro por mucho tiempo.**

Un fuerte dolor me hizo despertar de golpe, haciendo que Rivaille se levantara alarmado.

-_Erin! ¿Qué pasa?!_

_-AH! ME DUELE! – grite._

Rivaille reacciono y se levanto de la cama prendiendo la luz del cuarto.

_-Tenemos que llevarte al hospital!_

Pude notar que un charco de sangre se formaba. **Estaba sangrando.** Los dolores se volvieron cada vez más fuertes. ¿ Qué era lo que me pasaba? Cada vez que me lo preguntaba los pensamientos se volvían cada vez peor. Tenía miedo de que algo haya sucedido con la bebé.

Y por tanta sangre que perdí, mis ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que terminara cayendo desmayada.

-Erin!

.

.

.

**Narra Rivaille.**

Lleve cargando a Erin al hospital. Ella sangraba, pero, por qué? Temía que algo le haya sucedido a Erin o al bebé. Tal solo esperaba la respuesta del doctor.

-_Familiares de Jaeger. –llamo la enfermera. – Por favor, pase._

Pase rápidamente a la habitación donde Erin se encontraba, se veía bien pero inconsciente.

-_Usted es el esposo de Jaeger?_

_-Si, lo soy. – respondí. – Ella está bien?_

_-Si, aunque perdió mucha sangre…_

_-Y la bebé?! –pregunte de nuevo._

_-Tranquilo, igual está bien, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo si debería estar preocupado._

_-Ah, menos mal. Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?_

El doctor suspiro antes de contestar.

_-Algo afecto su sistema, afectando también al bebé. Una célula desconocida._

_-Desconocida?_

_-Si, una célula que jamás se ha visto._

¿Acaso será el poder titan? ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué cuando por fin llegue a ser feliz por una vez en mi vida pasa esto? No podía creerlo, me negaba a aceptarlo. Pensar en que algo le pasaría al bebé o a Erin era doloroso. ¿Por qué la vida me trata asi? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer esto?

Mi vista fue hacia Erin que estaba inconsciente en la cama, estaba pálida, se veía de lo peor.

_-Rivaille, se como te sientes pero, debes aceptarlo y tomarlo con calma – hablo el doctor._

_-¿Calmarme? ¿Cómo demonios quieres que me calme?!_

_-Sabes?, creo que ya sabes lo que sucederá, no? Ella no resistirá en el parto, Rivaille, cuando ella este débil eso que ustedes los de la legión de reconocimiento llaman "células titan" atacara destrozando su vida por completo por completo. –dijo seriamente._

-_Pero tiene que haber una forma de tenerlo! – le grite._

**Me estaba volviendo loco.**

-_Ella no puede morir! Ella necesita ver a su hija crecer!_

**Completamente loco.**

-_Esto no puede terminar así! –grite entre sollozos._

Sin darme cuenta, estaba llorando. De nuevo ese sentimiento que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo volvió a aparecer.

-_Por favor… dígame que es mentira…_

Sin darme cuenta, note que me sedaron para tranquilizarme. ¿Desde cuándo soy así?

**Desde que conociste a Erin.**

Esas palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza antes de caer dormido por los sedantes que me inyectaron.

_**No lo puedo aceptar.**_

.

.

.

_**Continuara.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Que capitulo no? Alguien dijo mala suerte? Rivaille te hablan! –w- nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Manden sus reviews :D


	11. Capitulo 11- La verdad

Haruka ~ Ep.11.- La verdad.

**Narra Ackerman.**

Me dirigí a la casa de Erin después de salir del entrenamiento con la legión de reconocimiento, ah, estaba cansado, pero no importaba mientras estuviera con Erin. Si, aun la amaba.

Llame a la puerta pero nadie contesto.

-Erin? – hable al entrar.

Nadie contesto, ¿En dónde demonios estaban? En la sala no, en el baño tampoco. Me dirigí a su habitación.

-Pero qué demonios…?

La habitación era un completo desastre, pero la cama fue lo que más llamo mi atención, estaba llena de sangre. ¿Qué había pasado? Ahora recuerdo que no vi a Rivaille en el cuartel. Vi que en una mesita que estaba a lado de la cama había una nota. "Algo sucedió, fuimos al hospital" que mala letra… extrañamente también tenía sangre en ella. Ahora, Salí corriendo al hospital.

.

.

.

Ahí, en un pasillo del hospital estaba Rivaille, sentado con la mirada baja, con sangre en su camisa blanca.

-Rivaille! – le hable y este me miró - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿En dónde está Erin?!

-Ella…. –alguien lo interrumpió.

-Señor Rivaille, por favor, pase – hablo el doctor.

-Espera aquí – me ordenó.

-Pero…!

-Espera aquí. – repitió frunciendo el ceño.

¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?

.

**Narra Rivaille.**

¿Cómo decirle la verdad a Ackerman?

¿Cómo decirle la verdad a Erin?

El doctor Henderson me llamo a la habitación en donde estaba Erin. Ella solo hacia quejidos, pero aun no estaba del todo despierta.

-_Sabes? tendrás que decirle la verdad a Erin en algún momento._

_-Sí, lo se_

_-Pero cuando lo hagas se "gentil", no seas tan directo o ella enloquecerá. – añadió- Eso solo la dañaría más, así que por favor, se "comprensible", si?_

_-…. Si._

_-Bien, entonces solo espera a que despierte del todo, cuando lo haga te hablare._

_-…. Si._

Salí de aquella habitación mientras el doctor se quedaba para checar que todo estuviera en orden. Ahora, a enfrentar a Ackerman.

El estaba sentado en la misma silla en la que yo estaba hace un momento. Parecía que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Me acerque a él.

-_Todo bien? –le pregunte_

_-Creo que eso te lo debo preguntar a ti._

_-Qué?_

_-Puedes decirme qué es lo que le pasa a Erin? – me miro seriamente._

_-…_

_-Contéstame!_

_-… No puedo hacerlo. – respondí_

_-¡¿Por qué no?!_

_-Porque es algo que desearas no haberlo escuchado nunca… como yo…_

_-Pero de qué demonios hablas?!_

_-DE ERIN MALDITA SEA! SI TANTO QUIERES SABERLO VE A PREGUNTARSELO AL DOCTOR!_

Todos nos miraron.

_-Hey, qué es lo que pasa aquí? –Hablo Armin separándonos – Creí que ya eran amigos._

_-__**Éramos. –**__ Dijo Ackerman antes de irse. – Regresare en unas horas más para ver si el doctor si me da la respuesta que necesito._

_-…_

_-Me puedes decir que fue lo que paso? – pregunto Armin._

_-… Nada importante. –respondí._

_._

_. *Tres horas después* *De noche*_

**Narra Ackerman.**

Ya pasaron 3 horas desde la pelea con Rivaille y solo porque no me dijo lo que sucedía con Erin. Las preguntas, dudas y preocupaciones me traían loco. ¿Y si algo le paso a la bebé? Demonios, por qué me hago este tipo de preguntas ahora.

Regrese al hospital y busque al doctor encargado de Erin, este estaba como en un pequeño descanso en la cafetería.

-_Doctor Henderson? – lo llame_

_-Se le ofrece algo?_

_-Soy el hermano de Erin Jaeger._

_-Oh, vienes a visitarla? Ella ya despertó hace poco, puedes pasar a verla._

_-Ahora no vengo por eso, quiero saber lo que le pasa a ella en este momento. – le dije firmemente._

El se levanto de su asiento para mirarme a los ojos.

-_De verdad quieres saber?_

_-Esa es la razón por la cual estoy aquí – le respondí _

El doctor dio un suspiro largo y luego hablo. Me conto **todo,** hasta cuando vio a Rivaille entrando al hospital con Erin sangrando. Ahora sé porque el no me lo dijo, el no quería que me preocupara. No puede ser posible. Ella no puede morir.

_-En dónde está Rivaille?!_

_-Ahora mismo el debe estar diciéndole la verdad._

Me dirigí a la habitación de Erin, y si, el doctor tenía razón. Rivaille sujetaba a Erin de las manos, mientras ella lo veía confundida. Me oculte para no ser visto.

-_Qué era lo que me querías decir? –hablo Erin._

Rivaille bajo la mirada, parecía que no soportaba más la mirada inocente de Erin. El solo continuaba acariciando el dorso de la mano de ella.

-_Veras… el doctor me pidió que te hablase de ello… - tomó una bocada de aire antes de continuar- recuerdas tu células titan?_

_-Sí, pero eso qué tiene que ver con esto?_

_-… - no respondió_

_-Rivaille?_

_-Las células están atacando…_

_-Qué?_

_-Sera imposible completar nuestra familia… -hablo Rivaille._

_-Pero… de qué me estás hablando? – pregunto Erin con una voz quebrada._

_-…_

_-Contéstame! – le gritó – Mírame a los ojos y contéstame! Rivaille!_

El se vio obligado a mirarle.

-_No lo entiendes aun? Aquellas "células titan" que hay en tu organismo pueden destruirte la vida o la del bebé…_

_-Q-Qué?_

_-El doctor dijo que la única forma de salvarte seria abortando al bebé._

_-¿Qué?! Estas idiota o qué?! Yo no hare eso! – se defendió._

_-Yo no quiero perderte Erin! –dijo al borde de las lagrimas. – Y si esa es la única forma de salvarte…_

Ella tras escuchar eso de la boca de Rivaille, decidió darle una bofetada que sonó por toda la habitación.

-Acaso no recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste hace un dia?

Rivaille la miró

-"_Nada te pasara, te prometo que todo saldrá bien, vivirás y la veras crecer, la cuidaras y le cantaras cuando tenga pesadillas o no pueda dormir. Pero para eso, necesito que me prometas que lucharas para hacerlo realidad y no te rendirás" _ -Erin lo miro a los ojos. – _**Yo aun no me he rendido. No creas que será fácil vencerme.**_

-_Erin… yo…_

_-__**Largo.**_

_-Qué…?_

_**-**__**Que te vayas de aquí! –**__ le grito. –__** No quiero verte! Me has traicionado! Largo de aquí!**_

Rivaille se vio obligado a dejar aquella habitación que se había llenado de gritos y lágrimas.

-_Ahora entiendes el por qué no quería decirte? –Me miro fríamente a los ojos y se marcho._

_-Lo siento…_

_._

_._

_._

Después de que Rivaille se fuera, Erin rompió en llanto por casi toda la noche, había entrado a abrazarla y tranquilizarla, pero eso era imposible.

-_Por qué este tipo de cosas solo me pasa a mi? – Pregunto Erin con la voz quebrada por tanto llorar._

_**-Porque el mundo es cruel… Cuando llegas a ser feliz por un pequeño momento en tu vida, el destino te lo arrebata sin pensar en el daño que causara en el futuro.-**__ le respondí abrazándola._

Después de esas palabras ella se durmió, pidiéndome que no me alejara de su lado.

**-Yo nunca te dejare sola. **– le respondí acariciando su hermoso cabello.

.

.

.

**Continuara.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Team Ackerman x Erin !(?) :3 bueno, para unas personas que aun no entienden bien eso de que las "células titan" de Erin la van a matar en vez de que la "curen" o "regeneren" , eso se explicara ya después :) (lo digo porque alguien se preguntaba eso x3) No olviden dejar su Reviews :3

**Avances del próximo capítulo (?)**

**Pasaron ya varios días, Rivaille le pide perdón a Erin. El doctor Henderson les dice que alguien puede ayudarlos con su "problema". Comienza el pequeño viaje. **

**Próximo capitulo: **_***Reconciliación* **_


	12. Capitulo 12- Reconciliación

Haruka ~ Ep.12.- Reconciliación.

Narra Erin.

*Ya pasaron varios días…*

Ackerman era quien se quedaba conmigo, Rivaille solo venia raras veces. Creo que se enojo por todo lo que dije, pero no podía soportar la idea de que él me haya dicho eso. ¿Matar al bebé? Estaba loco, era mi hija! No solo mía. Era la creación del amor que Rivaille y yo teníamos, ¿por qué hacerlo? Tal vez eso salvaría mi vida pero esa idea era estúpida. ¿No se supone que el también esperaba a que naciera la bebé? Aun no podía creerlo. Era como si me hubiese traicionado. ¿Qué paso con la promesa que hizo en la boda? ¿y con la de aquella noche? ¿Acaso todo era mentira?

Ackerman ahora también odiaba (de nuevo) a Rivaille, el parecía ser el único que me comprendía y me hacia feliz, también Armin, pero él no sabía realmente la situación así que Ackerman se encargo de decirle, si, aun no podía moverme del hospital, era estresante. Odiaba este lugar, quería regresar a casa pero era imposible.

Alguien toco la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación, eran Armin, Erwin, Ackerman, Terra, Hanji, el doctor Henderson y Rivaille. ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

-_Hola Erin! Tanto tiempo sin verte! – hablo Hanji._

_-Tsk, como eres molesta… - le dijo Rivaille._

-_Alguien puede decirme que pasa aquí? – pregunte_

Espero que no sea nada malo.

-_Veras Erin, descubrimos a alguien que quizá pueda ayudarte con tu "pequeño" problema.- Dijo el doctor. – Es un doctor algo especial en esos casos…_

_-Casos?_

_-Si! Ama a los titanes y es doctor! – grito Hanji _

_-…Qué?_

_-Pero tendremos que salir de las murallas.- Dijo Armin_

_-Pero por qué? Se supone que en mi condición no puedo salir de aquí._

_-Es para salvarte a ti y a nuestra hija.- Hablo Rivaille_

_-El doctor se encuentra fuera de los muros –Aclaro Erwin. – Por lo tanto, Hanji, Armin, Rivaille y yo hicimos un plan para sacarte de aquí sin problemas, al igual que hicimos el camino para llegar a él. _

_-Y si los titanes nos atacan? – pregunte_

_-Entonces yo y Rivaille los mataremos – Hablo finalmente Ackerman_

_-Y si alguien sale herido…?_

_-Yo me encargare de eso junto a Hanji. – Hablo Terra._

_-Pero…_

_-Ya deja de preocuparte por eso, todo saldrá bien. –Dijo Rivaille._

_-Aceptas este plan, Erin? – Preguntaron Erwin y el doctor Henderson._

Era una idea loca, DEMASIADO LOCA, pero si salía bien podría vivir junto a mi bebé sin preocupaciones. La respuesta era clara. "_**Nadie sabrá el resultado si no lo intenta"**_

-_Acepto. –Respondí_

_._

. *3 días después*

.

_-Ya tienes todo ahí? –pregunto Rivaille_

_-Si. –respondí_

_-Bien, vámonos. –Dijo agarrando una maleta._

_._

Salimos y ahí estaban los demás esperando en una carroza. Subí con ayuda de Rivaille y ahí adentro estaban Hanji, Ackerman y Terra, justo después subió Rivaille. Como sabrán, la policía es muy arrogante (y idiota), asi que había que tener cuidado al salir de las murallas. Armin y Erwin eras los que conducían, ellos serian las mentes maestras (les destruirán la mente a los de la Policía militar con sus respuestas).

-_Sigo pensando que este plan fallara… -hable_

_-Ten fe… -hablo Ackerman_

_-No veo el porqué fallara. –Dijo Rivaille_

_-Shh… ya se acercan – susurro Hanji._

El carruaje se detuvo. Todos guardamos silencio.

-_Hey, que creen que hacen? – se escucharon unos pasos._

_-Íbamos se salida. – Hablo Erwin_

_-Se puede saber por qué? –otra voz hablo._

_-Traemos un cargamento para la legión de reconocimiento. – Hablo Armin_

_-De parte de quien? _

_-… Nile. –respondió Erwin._

_-Enserio? Porque no me vi informado de eso. –otra voz hablo._

Demonios.

_-Nos descubrió. –susurro Rivaille_

_-Puedes checar, si usted desea. –Hablo Armin_

¿Pero qué demonios hace?

_-Plan B- le hizo señas a Hanji y a Terra._

Ellas se fueron por el lado contrario de las voces saliendo del carruaje. Ackerman saco una mana dándosela a Rivaille, haciendo que el me tapara todo el cuerpo y cara con eso. No podía ver nada. Escuche como se abría la puerta y como algo chocase fuertemente.

_-Erwin vámonos! –grito Rivaille quitándome la manta de encima_

Dos de los soldados estaban en el suelo. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Hanji y Terra entraron al carruaje antes de partir.

_-Qué fue lo que paso?_

_-Plan B. – respondió Ackerman._

_-Plan B?_

_-Si, si el plan fallaba y ellos se ponía arrogantes, Terra y yo los noquearíamos. Ah, que genial! Se siente tan bien haber noqueado a esos idiotas! Tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo! – Grito Hanji emocionada._

_-No grites o atraerás a más personas… aun no salimos de las murallas – la callo Rivaille._

Este será un viaje largo….

.

.

.

El viaje era muy largo, Rivaille y Hanji se la pasaban peleando. Cuando Rivaille intentaba dormir, Hanji iba y lo molestaba. Erwin los callaba desde afuera. Ackerman se la pasaba durmiendo. Terra se la pasaba leyendo, y también me prestaba unos libros interesantes para que no me aburriera en el camino. Armin parecía disfrutar el viaje, ya que podía ver animales, aves y diferentes tipos de árboles y plantas que nunca se podían ver dentro de los muros.

Rivaille y Hanji peleaban de nuevo… Ahora Hanji había tirado agua en los pantalones de Rivaille.

_-Idiota! Cómo te atreves a tirarme agua mientras dormía?! – le gritaba Rivaille furioso._

_-Jajaja! Admite que no es agua! Mejor di que no aguantaste y te orinaste! – le contesto Hanji._

_-Ya dejen de pelear! Rivaille no vayas a golpear a Hanji y Hanji no desperdicies el agua! –les ordeno Erwin._

_-Ya dejen de gritar… -hablo medio dormido Ackerman._

El carruaje de detuvo de golpe.

-_Qué demonios te pasa Erwin? – pregunto Rivaille molesto._

_-Se acercan titanes! –grito_

_-Hey Ackerman levántate! – movió a Ackerman bruscamente para que despertara._

_-Ya escuche… - se levanto de mala gana._

Rivaille, Hanji y Ackerman salieron. Se podía ver que eran 6 titanes. 3 de 14 metros, 2 de 1 de 6m. ¿Por qué había tantos en un lugar como este?

Rivaille fue por los de 14m, Ackerman por los de 10m y Hanji fue por el restante. Era maravillosa la forma en la que mataban, parecían tan relajados frente a ellos. Erwin solo seguía el camino, no paraba el carruaje para ayudar. Mataron a los titanes y volvieron.

.

.

.

Se fue haciendo de noche. Erwin se quedo conduciendo el carruaje. Dentro de este nos quedamos dormidos, Ackerman era el único despierto ya que había dormido casi todo el día/ tarde. El se quedo al tanto por si algo sucedía.

Me comenzó a doler el estomago. Pero no era un dolor cualquiera, el bebé estaba pateando fuerte de nuevo.

-_Ahh! – comencé a gritar de dolor._

_-Erin? Qué pasa?! – Ackerman fue hacia mi._

_-Erin? – los demás se despertaron alarmados._

_-Ahh! No de nuevo! – grite._

_-Erin! Qué es lo que pasa?! –pregunto Rivaille. – Erwin!, detén el carruaje!_

Erwin entendió el mensaje y se detuvo.

-Ah! Me d-duele! –grite

-… Pero qué…? – Erwin llego.

Terra y Hanji volvieron con una especie de maleta que contenía medicinas, gasas, algodón y alcohol.

…

**Yo sangraba de nuevo…**

.

.

.

**Continuara.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jojojo c: corte el capitulo en la mejor parte (?) no se preocupen! En un rato subo el otro capitulo n_n PD: ya se acerca el final ¡Dejen sus reviews… y todo lo demás (?) Nos vemos en un rato en el próximo cap! Saludos x3


	13. Capitulo 13- Cayendo

Haruka ~ Ep.13.

**Cayendo.**

_Narra Rivaille._

¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué Erin sangraba de nuevo? No lo podía creer.

-_Aguanta, ya casi llegamos! –le grito Ackerman. Parecía que había perdido la calma._

El sangrado de Erin se detuvo cuando llegamos, aunque ella seguía quejándose por el dolor.

_-Doctor Lerman! –llame a la puerta de aquella casa._

A pesar de estar muy alejada de los muros, la casa era enorme y muy bonita.

_-… ¿Quién es usted? – Una niña abrió la puerta con timidez._

_-Está tu padre aquí?! –ignore su pregunta._

_-… - tardo en responder. - …si…_

_-Le puedes hablar rápido? Es una emergencia._

Inmediatamente la niña fue corriendo dentro de la casa, sin antes cerrar la puerta. Había creído que me ignoraba, pero me tranquilice al escuchar que alguien se acercaba a la puerta. Unos segundos después regreso con su padre escondida detrás de él.

-_Y tu eres..? –pregunto el señor._

_-Doctor Lerman! Por favor ayúdeme! _

_-Doctor? Hace mucho que lo deje de ser._

_-Por favor! Viajamos desde muy lejos solo para pedirle un favor!_

_-"Viajamos"?_

_-AH! Rivaille! –Grito Erin a lo lejos._

_-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? –pregunto Lerman_

_-Tsk, tan solo venga! –Lo lleve hacia donde se encontraban Erin y los demás._

El se detuvo para ver a Erin mejor, y sin saber bien la situación finalmente acepto.

-_Bien, entonces que alguien me ayude a llevarla dentro de la casa. – ordeno Lerman._

Entre Ackerman y yo llevamos a Erin dentro de la casa, parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento por tanta sangre que perdió. Estaba totalmente pálida y cerraba los ojos en veces por el dolor que aun no se había ido.

El doctor la acostó en una cama y limpio toda esa sangre, cambiándole también su ropa por una limpia.

.

.

.

Al final, Erin estaba en una cama con una especie de tubos inyectado en el brazo que pasaba algo de sangre. Lerman había dicho que ella había perdido mucha sangre por lo cual necesitaba voluntarios para donar, entre esos "donadores" estaban Ackerman, Armin y yo. Inmediatamente que el consiguió la sangre necesaria, este la llevo hacia Erin.

_-Solo falta que su organismo tome la sangre, después volverá a la normalidad._

Todos estábamos en la inmensa sala de esa casa.

_-Ahora alguien puede iluminarme y decirme qué es lo que pasa aquí? –pregunto el doctor._

Me encargue de decirle todo lo que paso, incluso le dije de que ella podía transformarse en un titan.

_-Un titan… eh?_

_-Si. – Respondí – pero ella ya no se regenera como antes lo hacía y, el "poder titan" le está destruyendo la vida. _

_-Mmmmmh… pues antes de que renunciara a ser doctor, la curiosidad de aprender de los titanes me invadió haciendo que formara parte de los experimentos de dichos seres para conocerlos mejor._

_-Doctor, por favor, le pido que haga todo lo posible por salvar a mi esposa y a mi hija. –le mire a los ojos._

_-Mmmmmh… no lo sé…_

_-Por favor! Se lo ruego! – hablo Ackerman._

_-Saben? – el doctor se aclaro la garganta – Esto no será nada fácil, serán muy pocas la posibilidades de que sobreviva. Justo como dijo Henderson, tal vez solo la bebé sobreviva si tiene suerte, el sistema de ella fallara._

_-Justo por eso vinimos hasta aquí, buscando una posibilidad a que ellas sobrevivan. Solo inténtelo. El doctor Henderson nos mando con usted porque es el más adecuado para este tipo de situación – le dije._

_-Entonces Lerman, aceptas este reto? –pregunto Erwin._

Lerman lo pensó varias veces antes de responder.

_-Por supuesto! Amo los retos. –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_._

_._

_._

Lerman nos dejo estar en su casa mientras investigaba más a fondo la situación de Erin, pero nos pidió que ayudáramos en recolectar frutos, cazar alimentos, ayudar en la limpieza de la casa, preparar la comida y cuidar a su hija llamada Hannah mientras el investigaba. Ackerman, Armin, Hanji, Terra, Erwin y yo nos repartimos los trabajos.

_Ackerman : Cuidar a Hannah y cocinar._

_Armin: Recolectar frutos, etc._

_Hanji: cazar._

_Erwin: cazar._

_Terra: Cocinar y cuidar a Hannah._

_Rivaille : Limpieza._

_._

_._

_._

_Pasaron días… Semanas…_

_._

_._

_._

_Me encargaba de la limpieza de la sala mientras veía como Ackerman jugaba con la hija del doctor, Hannah. No pude evitar pensar en que el seria un mejor padre que yo, el era cariñoso con los niños, yo no lo era. Imaginé en como seria la vida de Erin con Ackerman, seguramente ella viviría más feliz con el por todo el amor que él le daba, Ackerman aparte de que hubiera sido un buen esposo también sería un buen padre. Sin darme cuenta de que me había desviado de mi trabajo para mirar como él jugaba con Hannah, el me devolvió la mirada sin comprender qué pasaba._

_-Ackerman… cuando yo crezca… usted se casaría conmigo? –preguntó inocentemente la niña de 9 años._

_-Eh? – el la miro._

_-Si! Y viviríamos felices por siempre como en los cuentos que mi padre me cuenta antes de dormir!_

El soltó una risita por aquella inocencia y ternura de la niña.

-_A eso se le llama "pedofilia", Ackerman. –le dije en tono de burla._

_-Sin embargo, es la primera persona que me pide algo como eso. –respondió aun riendo. – Lo pensare._

_._

El doctor Lerman bajó por las escaleras_._

_-Rivaille, Erin quiere verte. –dijo quitándose el tapabocas._

Subí por las escaleras, llevaba semanas sin verla, solo esperaba a que hubiese mejorado. Toque la puerta antes de entrar y ahí estaba ella acostada en la cama. Pero… parecía que en vez de mejorar, empeoraba.

-_Erin?_

Ella abrió los ojos con pesadez y sonrió al verme.

_-Rivaille… _

Parecía que había adelgazado demasiado hasta el punto de parecer un esqueleto. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Sus ojos ya no tenían aquel brillo de antes y su cabello también era un completo desastre.

-_Erin… estas bien? ¿Puedes moverte? – le pregunte._

_-Estoy bien… -respondió_

Claro que no era cierto.

Ella donde intento sentarse en la cama dejo caer las sabanas que le cubrían, dejando ver su enorme vientre.

-_Tranquilo… - tomó mi mano al notar mi preocupación._

_-Erin… ¿pero qué fue lo que te paso?_

_-El doctor dijo que era algo normal para mi embarazo. Por favor, no te preocupes más._

Todo era culpa mía… Las preocupaciones volvieron de nuevo a mí. Justo cuando creí que todo esto acabaría, empeoro. ¿Qué demonios hice para merecer esto?

_-Rivaille… -sujeto mi mano con fuerza. – Por favor… no te culpes…_

_._

_._

_._

Me había quedado con ella hasta que se quedase dormida. Después salí de ahí en busca de Lerman.

_-Oi Lerman! ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Erin?!_

_-Te dije que no había posibilidades para salvarla._

_-Pero aun así! ¡¿Eso fue todo lo que pudiste hacer?!_

El se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse hacia mí.

_-Rivaille… al investigar a Erin, note en donde estaban aquellas células que la destruían…_

_-Y por qué demonios no hiciste algo?!_

Me tomó de los hombros y me miro a los ojos.

_-… Porque esas células que la están destruyendo están en el bebé. _

Oh no…

_-Q-qué?!_

_-El bebé heredo el poder titan de Erin, esa es la razón por la cual sangra. El bebé crece y más fuerte es su poder, tomando un pedazo de la vida de Erin._

_**Me quiero morir…**_

_-Entonces.. no podemos hacer nada...?_

_-No importa lo que hagamos, ella morirá en el parto. –aclaró_

_**No puede ser posible.**_

_-Qu-Que..?_

Sin notarlo, Ackerman estaba escuchándolo todo, eso no era algo bueno…

_-Lamento mucho la noticia… -Dijo Lerman._

Tan solo di la vuelta y me marché a la habitación en donde estaba Erin aun dormida.

_-__**Lo siento… -**__bese su frente. –__**De verdad lo siento…**_

_Ahora solo faltaba enfrentar la verdad y no importa cómo, pero apoyaría a Erin en lo que fuera. Quería estar junto a ella y no dejarla ir._

_**Pero eso sería imposible.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lamento no haber publicado el capitulo ayer, pero me qude sin computadora y no logre pasar el cap a tiempo D: Pero bueno, aquí está. ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo :x? Notese que me gusta hacerle la vida imposible a Erin y Rivaille (?) Jojo nos vemos el viernes con el próximo capitulo. No olviden dejar sus Reviews. Nos leemos el viernes sin falta :)

**Avances del próximo capitulo.**

**Erin cae en un profundo sueño, del cual no sabe si es una pesadilla o un sueño… Logrando hablar con todas aquellas personas amadas que perdió a lo largo de su vida. **_**¿Acaso será una alerta? **_

**Próximo capitulo: **_**Alerta.**_


	14. Capitulo 14- Alerta

**Haruka ~ Ep.14**

***Alerta***

Narra Erin.

Habian pasado ya semanas. Parecía que el doctor le había dicho a Rivaille la situación en la que estaba, ya que el se la actuando algo raro y se la pasaba en mi habitación leyendo, escribiendo, dormido o simplemente daba vueltas por la habitación, aparte de que desayunaba, comía y cenaba junto a mi todos los días.

-Erin? – Hablo Ackerman desde la puerta de la habitación – Te traje la comida de hoy. –entró con una bandeja.

-Ah, gracias. –Agarre la bandeja comenzando a comer. – Y Rivaille?

-El fue con Erwin y Hanji a cazar y recolectar frutos.

-Ah, está bien.

.

-Erin, ¿ya pensaste en un nombre para la bebé? –Pregunto Ackerman.

-Mmmmh…. Si, ya lo pensé – respondí

.

.

.

Erwin, Hanji y Rivaille regresaron ya en la tarde. Ackerman me había ayudado a bajar para que fuera a darme una ducha. Hanji se ofreció para bañarme. Realmente yo ya no podía hacer nada como antes. Este cuerpo que tengo ahora, delgado y sin fuerzas, me prohibía caminar, bañar y comer, por lo tanto necesitaba ayuda para todo. Sentía que mi estomago explotaría en cualquier momento, cada vez crecía más y más.

Hanji checaba la temperatura del agua de la tina para encontrar una perfecta, mientras yo me desvestía y miraba mi delgado cuerpo y mi enorme panza de embarazo, hasta que noté que Rivaille me miraba también detrás mío, desviando la mirada y continuando su camino.

-Ya está listo –hablo Hanji.

-Ah, si…

.

.

.

De un momento a otro me situaba en el enorme sofá de la sala viendo como Ackerman jugaba con la hija del doctor, Hannah. Los dos parecían muy felices por como sonrerian mientras jugaban.

El doctor Lerman había ido junto a Erwin a buscar plantas medicinales que se daban (crecían) algo cerca de aquí. Rivaille dormía. Armin leia. Hanji escribía.

-Esto es muy aburrido… -Hable.

-Solo espera un poco más. – Dijo Hanji sin quitar la vista de su trabajo.

-Tengo frio… -les dije.

Inmediatamente Ackerman dejo los juguetes de Hannah y fue por una manta para cubrirme del frio.

-Está bien así? –pregunto.

-Un poco… -respondí cubriéndome más con la manta.

Ackerman se sentó a lado mío y me abrazo pegándome a su cuerpo, quedando recostado junto a mí. Ahora si aprovechó la oportunidad.

-Oi, Ackerman –Dijo Rivaille mientras se despertaba. – Qué demonios crees que haces? – Nos miró.

-Erin tenía frio.

-Y por qué la abrazaste y te acostaste junto a ella?

-Quería darle calor.

Rivaille le frunció el ceño, pero a Ackerman no le dio importancia. Hanji, Armin y Terra disfrutaban los celos de Rivaille.

-Déjalo así. –Me pegue más al cuerpo de Ackerman – Está bien.

.

.

.

**Un sueño algo extraño.**

Me encontraba en una habitación de una casa que reconocí al instante. Era en donde yo vivía de niña antes de la caída de la muralla Maria. Era mi cuarto.

-Erin?

La puerta se abrió. Era mi madre que se acercaba a mi con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Me alegro que estés bien. – Me dio un cálido abrazo. – Te he esperado por mucho tiempo…

-… Esperado?

Ella sonrió.

-Pero aun es muy pronto. –Me apartó – Perdóname por haberte dejado sola en aquel entonces… -bajó la mirada. – No quiero dejarte sola de nuevo, pero tengo que irme. – Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-I-Irte? A dónde?!

-Lo sabrás a su momento, aun no llega ese momento. –se dirigió a la puerta. – Espero reunirme contigo de nuevo en algún sueño o en algún futuro.

-P-Pero..!

-Erin… - se detuvo – **Por favor… lucha por vivir**. – Me dedicó una dulce mirada, retirándose de esa habitación dejando el eco de la puerta cerrarse.

**Ahora me encontraba en un diferente lugar.**

Lo reconocí al instante también. Era el bosque en donde la legión de reconocimiento había capturado a la titan hembra por primera vez, y también donde habían matado a muchos compañeros, entre ellos Gunter, Erd, Petra y Auro.

-Oi Erin, cuánto tiempo.

Esa voz…

-Petra?!

-Eh? De qué te sorprendes? No estas feliz de verme? –Preguntó desde aquel árbol donde se sentaba.

-Pero que mocosa tan maleducada! – Hablo Auro que estaba detrás de mí, dándome un gran susto.

-Creo que no esperaba vernos aquí. – Hablo Gunter desde arriba de una rama de árbol.

-P-Pero… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Ustedes están…. – No complete la frase.

-Muertos? – Dijo Erd completando mi frase, acercándose a mi.

-Ah, con qué era eso… -dijo Petra levantándose.

-Chicos… lo siento… -comencé a llorar.

¿Por qué pasaba esto? Primero mi madre y luego ellos?

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando…? –pregunte entre sollozos.

-Erin. – Los cuatro se acercaron a mí. – Por favor… no mueras…

-E-Eh? –me abrazaron.

-Por favor… **Lucha por vivir**. – Dijo Petra.

El llanto se volvió más fuerte. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-rin…

-Erin!

Una voz me despertó. Olvide por completo que dormía. ¿Qué clase de sueño o pesadilla era ese?

-Erin, por qué lloras? – Preguntó Ackerman

Tenía razón, estaba llorando mientras dormía.

-No lo sé… -respondí limpiando mis lagrimas que aun corrían por mi rostro.

-No lo sabes? –Pregunto Rivaille acercándose. - ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

-… Realmente no me gustaría responder esa pregunta.

-Erin… por favor… -Ackerman tomó mi mano.

Bajé la mirada.

-… Soñé con mi madre…

Ackerman al igual que Rivaille se sorprendieron.

-… Y también con Petra, Auro, Erd y Gunter… -añadí.

-Lo dices enserio? –preguntaron.

-Si, realmente no se qué sucede… -me empezaba a doler la cabeza. - ¿Por qué soñé con esto?

Tal vez sea una señal… -Dijo Ackerman.

Rivaille lo miró.

-Crees que la bebé nacerá hoy? –preguntó.

-Esperemos que no, el doctor y Erwin aun no llega de ir por las plantas esas. – Dijo Rivaille.

-Ya tardaron demasiado… espero que no les haya pasado algo… -hablo Ackerman.

Alguien entro a la habitación.

-Rivaille, Ackerman. –Hablo Terra. – Mi padre quiere verlos, es una emergencia. – Se refiere a Erwin.

-Y ahora qué demonios quiere? – se quejo Rivaille.

Ambos salieron.

.

.

.

**Narra Rivaille**.

¿Y ahora qué demonios quería Erwin? Espero que sea algo importante o que valga la pena por desperdiciar mi tiempo.

Llegamos a lo que era la sala de la casa. Erwin estaba acostado en el sofá quejándose de dolor mientras Hanji lo atendía.

-Qué demonios te pasa Erwin?

-Los titanes nos atacaron…

-Qué?

-Al parecer algo o alguien los atrajo, eran demasiados. –respondió

-Y Lerman? –preguntó Ackerman.

Erwin bajo la mirada. Todos entendimos lo que quiso decir con esa expresión. Lerman fue víctima de los titanes, en pocas palabras, Lerman murió.

-Es imposible… ahora qué pasara con Erin y la bebé? – Pregunto Armin.

-Hanji y Terra se encargaran del parto de Erin. –Hablo Erwin.

-Qué? –preguntaron todos.

-Son las únicas que saben algo sobre medicina. –Afirmo Erwin.

-Pero Erwin… yo nunca he tratado con humanos… -Dijo Hanji.

-Y padre… yo aun soy aprendiz… no sé muy bien cómo tratar esa situación… -Dijo Terra.

-Si, pero son las únicas que por ahora pueden hacerlo, o a menos intentarlo.

-Dejar la vida de Erin a cargo de una loca ama titanes y de una aprendiz? No lo creo. – Me queje.

-Es la única opción que tenemos.

-Tsk, esto es increíble…

-Lo único que me preocupa es de que titanes vuelvan a aparecer… -Dijo Erwin. – Eran demasiados.

-Si eso llegase a suceder, Rivaille, Armin y yo los mataremos al instante. –Hablo Ackerman. – Pero… ¿Qué pasara con Hannah? Su padre esta…

-Eso lo discutiremos luego. –le dije.

-Tiene razón, el parto de Erin no debe en tardar mucho, ya casi se cumplen los 9 meses. –Hablo Terra. –En cualquier momento… podrá suceder…

Después de que haya dicho eso, escuchamos algo de vidrio quebrándose tras un grito que provenía de arriba.

-¡¿Erin?! –gritaron todos.

Subimos a la habitación de Erin y ahí estaba ella, de rodilla en el suelo con sangre bajo sus piernas. Al parecer ella donde quería levantarse cayó tumbando un vaso de vidrio.

-Erin! – Ackerman y yo la ayudamos a ponerse de pie. - ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Entre gritos ahogados de dolor logró hablar claramente.

-**La bebé nacerá ya**… -dijo con una voz delgada por el dolor.

-Rápido! Llévenla de vuelta a la cama! –Ordeno Hanji.

Demonios! ¿Por qué justo ahora?!

.

.

.

**Continuara.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Avances del próximo capitulo***

**Ahora es el turno de luchar por seguir con vida. Hanji y Terra se encargaran del parto de Erin mientras Ackerman, Erwin y Armin protegen aquella casa de que no vengan titanes. Rivaille solo puede quedarse y sostener la mano de su esposa, Erin.**

**Proximo capitulo: * **_**Haruka. * **_**Episodio Final de temporada. **_(?)_

_._

.

.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Algo corto, lo sé. Pero tranquilos (as) ! El próximo capitulo ( y ultimo de esta temporada) me encargare de juntar los Dos episodios, ya que cuando lo escribi separe los capítulos 15 y 16, por lo tanto será muy largo. Asi que el Lunes se acabara esta temporada :) Espero que les haya gustado. Manden sus Reviews (quejas, felicitaciones, etc (?) Nos leemos luego :3 PD: Y si, combine "Amanecer" y un poco de Clannad en este fic para ponerle algo dramático y combinarlo con mis ideas xD Espero que haya quedado bien esa combinación. Hasta el Lunes!


	15. Capitulo 15- Haruka

Este capitulo será narrado por mi (?) o "narrador X" para asi no cambiarle tanto las personas que narran. Disfruten el capitulo.

**Haruka ~ Ep.15**

**Haruka.**

Erin estaba acostada en una cama. Ahora Terra y Hanji tendrán que hacerse cargo del parto. Terra primero se encargo de limpiar toda aquella sangre y Hanji checo rápidamente que todos los materiales necesarios estuvieran ahí para comenzar.

Erwin, Armin y Ackerman vigilaban el área, ya que si venían titanes, ellos los matarían rápidamente.

En Ackerman se notaban sus nervios (por el parto de Erin).

– Todo estará bien. –le dijo Armin tratando que tranquilizar a su compañero.

–Espero que si…

. . .

–Vamos Erin tu puedes! –Gritaba Rivaille sosteniendo la mano de ella.

Erin no podía hablar por tal dolor que le ocasionaba. Su cuerpo no estaba en esas condiciones para recibir al bebé, y más si era un "parto normal". Ella tan solo pujaba como Hanji y Terra le decían pero esto era inútil. Terra se encargaba de "recibir" a la bebé, pero no había señales de este.

–Tsk , esto es inútil! –Grito Rivaille

Era completamente cierto, con aquella fuerza que Erin tenía en esos momentos era completamente inútil. Ella se armo de valor para decir:

–Sa…calo… -Dijo con dolor.

Ellos se quedaron paralizados por lo que ella había dicho, ya que, eso solo le haría más daño a Erin. No habría ningún problema si se regenerara como antes lo hacía pero desde que surgió ese problema ya no lo puede hacer.

–Hazlo! –grito

Hanji fue por más agua y toallas para cuando la bebé naciera y poder arroparla adecuadamente mientras Terra fue por aquellos cuchillos especiales para esos casos, pero lo dudo antes de cortar aquella parte del cuerpo de Erin ¿ Y si cortaba mal y la lastimaba? Estaba nerviosa, era aun una aprendiz en medicina y nunca había hecho algo tan ligero como un parto!

–Hazlo! –Le ordenó Rivaille al ver como Erin arqueaba la espalda de dolor.

Terra reacciono y hizo una rajada por el vientre de Erin. Esta grito de dolor al sentir como esa cuchilla fría atravesaba su piel. Un grito tan fuerte que Erwin, Armin y Ackerman escucharon, haciendo que estos se alarmaran y preocuparan más.

–¡¿ERIN?! –Ackerman se fue de su posición y se dirigió a la habitación en la cual estaban los demás.

Justo ahora viene la parte más dolorosa. Abrir más la rajada para sacar con cuidado al bebé.

–Lo siento, Erin. –se disculpo Terra mientras se abria paso al cuerpo de ella para llegar al bebé –Solo aguanta un poco más.

Erin simplemente ya no podía más, sentía que moriría en cualquier momento. Lo único que podía hacer era tomar la mano de Rivaille con fuerza, gritar y llorar de dolor.

Justo después…

**El llanto de un bebé sonó. **

Ahí estaba Terra manchada de sangre con un bebé en brazos mientras Hanji le pasaba una toalla para taparlo.

Rivaille miraba con atención y Erin con una visión borrosa pudo notar que ese llanto provenía de su bebé. Era una hermosa niña. Hanji se encargo se "coser" aquella rajada en esa parte del cuerpo de Erin, mientras Terra le daba la bebé a Erin y Rivaille.

–Felicidades, es una hermosa niña.

Erin dio las gracias por poder ver a su bebé sano y salvo. Ella de llorar por el dolor pasaron a lagrimas de felicidad y más al ver como Rivaille tomaba una manita de aquella bebé.

–Pensaste en el nombre ya? –le pregunto.

–Si… -Respondió

–Y cuál es? –volvió a preguntar.

–Haruka… -Respondió.

–Haruka?. –Rivaille la miro sorprendido

–Si, "Haruka" significa "distancia" y quiero que ella sepa que no importa lo que me llegue a pasar, porque la distancia no podrá separarnos. –dijo tomando la otra manita de la bebé.

–Entonces… bienvenida a la familia, Haruka Jaeger. –Dijo besando la cabecita de Haruka.

Aunque Rivaille sea un adicto a la limpieza no le importo que la bebé aun estuviera manchada de sangre, solo con verla bien era perfecta.

–Erin! –Alguien entro por la puerta, era Ackerman.

Ella lo miro y le sonrió. Ackerman parecía que lloraría de felicidad al verla aun con vida. Se acerco para ver a la bebé y le pareció lo mismo que Rivaille, era perfecta.

El cabello de Haruka era de color negro como el de Rivaille. Sus ojos aun no se sabía de qué color eran ya que aun los tenía cerrados.

–Solo espero que no tenga el mal carácter del padre. –Dijo Ackerman.

Erin le había dado a Ackerman la bebé para que la viera mejor, era su hermano después de todo!

Rivaille aprovecho ese momento de que Ackerman tenía a la bebé y beso a Erin tiernamente.

Pero algo arruino su momento.

–Lamento arruinarles el momento, pero debemos irnos. –Hablo Erwin desde la puerta.

. . .

Entre Rivaille y Ackerman llevaron a Erin al carruaje. Todos estaban dentro ya, junto a lo que llevaron para el camino. Ackerman llevo a Hannah consigo y unos juguetes y mantas.

Cuando todos estaban dentro, Erwin comenzó a conducir los caballos que llevaban el carruaje.

El viaje fue largo y sin ninguna molestia, pero…

–Ah! –grito Erin.

–Huh? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Ackerman quien cargaba a Haruka.

–Me… due…le…

Comenzaron los dolores fuertes de nuevo. Aun no terminaba. Esto hizo caer a Erin quien comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo sin saber por qué razón pasaba eso.

–Erin qué pasa?! –Grito Rivaille que la ayudo a levantar del suelo.

Erin empezaba a ver borroso de nuevo. ¿Este sería su fin?

– Oi, Erin responde! –le gritaba Rivaille

Sentía como se destrozaba su cuerpo por dentro. No podía mantenerse de pie ni mantener su vista hacia él.

–Erin resiste! –Gritaba Rivaille desesperado.

–No… puedo…

Ackerman la veía con dolor a punto de llorar.

Justo Erin recordó aquel sueño que tuvo el dia de su boda, de las "dos siluetas". Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Pronto empezó a ver todo de color blanco, hasta cerrar sus ojos completamente.

–ERIN! –Grito Rivaille desesperadamente –No te rindas aun! Vamos lucha por favor!

Ackerman rompió en llanto.

Ahora… ¿Qué será de Haruka?

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya 1 hora.

Rivaille solo se quedo en la misma posición sosteniendo la mano de Erin. Ackerman aun lloraba y los demás solo tenían la cabeza baja.

–Oi, chicos! Titanes se acercan! –rompió el silencio Erwin desde afuera.

Nadie tenía ganas de luchar ahora, pero Hanji les hablo intentando subirles el ánimo.

–Vamos chicos! No se rindan! Peleen! –Les grito antes de salir a luchar.

Armin la siguió.

–Rivaille, Ackerman! –grito Erwin. –salgan ya!

Ackerman reacciono y se limpio las lágrimas. Le dio a cuidar a Haruka a Terra que aun estaba ahí junto con Hannah. Después el salió mientras Rivaille se quedo en la misma posición.

–Rivaille muévete ya! –le ordeno Erwin.

Haruka empezó a llorar de repente, haciendo que Rivaille volviera a la realidad.

–Rivaille ahora!

Rivaille salió molesto del carruaje y pudo notar que muchos titanes se acercaban, algunos corriendo y otros caminando. Parecía como si alguien les guiara. Fue a ayudar a sus compañeros quienes luchaban contra uno cuantos titanes, realmente nadie tenía ganas de luchar en esos momentos.

Uno tras otro titan morían por las espadas de Rivaille, reprimiendo su dolor matándolos.

La vista de todos fue hacia una especie de bengala color negra, Erwin la había lanzado. Un titan los perseguía. Era parecido a la titan hembra, pero la piel era de color blanco y cabello largo negro ocultando la mitad de su cuerpo. Se dirigieron hacia ella para detenerla.

La titan no le dio importancia y siguió el camino. ¿Qué era lo que quería? "Es un humano en el cuerpo de un titan" pensaron todos. Cuando intentaron atacarle esta reacciono y lo esquivo. Definitivamente era un humano controlando al titan. Intentaron acercársele a la nuca y cortarla pero era imposible. Aunque esa titan no podía "congelar" su cuerpo para que no recibiera ningún daño, ella tenía otra especie rara de habilidad, una que nunca antes habían visto. La titan nos cristalizaba partes de su cuerpo, pero si sacaba una especia de cuchilla por sus brazos. No podían correr el riesgo de que ella los cortara alguna parte de su cuerpo y los matara así que mantuvieron su distancia un poco alejada.

–No se acerquen mucho! –Grito Rivaille.

.

Dentro del carruaje se encontraban Terra, Hannah y Haruka (junto al cuerpo de Erin).

–Padre! ¿Qué está pasando ahí afuera?! –grito Terra.

–Estamos siendo perseguidos por una titan! –Respondió Erwin –Solo aguanta un poco más!

Ella sintió que debía ocultar a Haruka, arropándola con unas mantas sin ocultar su rostro para que respirara.

De pronto, la titan los alcanzo y con esas "cuchillas" corto lo que era el techo del carruaje.

–No!

La titan se fijo por el techo del carruaje (aun en movimiento) , haciendo que Hannah gritara del miedo y Haruka llorara. Justo cuando la titan los iba a agarrar entre sus manos, Terra actuó rápido, sujetando a Hannah y Haruka hacia ella y saltando del carruaje que un no se había detenido, protegiendo con su cuerpo a la niña y a la bebé contra su pecho.

–Terra! –gritaron Erwin y Armin.

Esta había quedado inconsciente por el golpe al proteger a Haruka y a Hannah. Se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza haciendo que sangrara. Hannah intentaba "despertar" a Terra, pero era inútil. La titan se acerco a ellas y se hincó para agarrar a Haruka entre sus manos. Si, exacto, a Haruka!

–Detente ahí! –grito Rivaille cortando los dedos de las manos de la titan.

Justo después Ackerman la cegó con sus cuchillas encajadas en sus ojos, haciendo que ella cayera. Rivaille aprovechó y se llevo a Haruka, Ackerman a Hannah y Armin a Terra de ahí.

–Oi, Erwin nos retiramos! –le dijo Rivaille

–Y qué hay de Erin?!

Rivaille se hizo la pregunta cientos de veces antes de contestar

–…Déjala. –respondió.

–Pero qué demonios estás diciendo?! –le grito Ackerman.

–Acaso no viste lo que sucedió? Esta muerta. Con cadáver o no, la muerte es la muerte. –respondió. –Erwin, deja el carruaje.

–Qué? –pregunto sin creer lo que él había dicho.

–Solo deja los caballos.

Esa orden hizo eco en la cabeza de Erwin, nadie podía creer lo que decía. ¿Dejar a Erin? Aunque haya muerto no la podían tirar sin decir nada! Erwin esperaba a que Rivaille dijiera otra cosa, que cambiara de idea, pero eso no llegó.

–Hazlo! –grito Rivaille viendo como la titan se regeneraba poco a poco.

–Solo espero que no te arrepientas después… -dijo Erwin antes de separar el carruaje de los 4 caballos.

Al ver esto, sabían que ya no podían retroceder. Ackerman solo sentía como si su corazón se destrozara, Armin no podía creer lo que veía ante sus ojos. Hanji y Erwin tenían la cabeza baja mientras Rivaille sentía como se derrumbaba su mundo, su felicidad, su todo. Sentia un gran vacío ahora que vio a Erin morir y ser "traicionada" por él.

El recordó aquella promesa que le había hecho a Erin: "Todo saldrá bien, prometo que vivirás, la veras crecer, la cuidaras, calmaras su llanto y le cantaras cuando no pueda dormir o cuando tenga pesadillas".

Rivaille quería morir justo en ese momento, no quería saber nada de Haruka por ser la "causante" de la muerte de Erin. La detestaba. La odiaba. Pero, qué paso con las palabras y los sentimientos que tuvo cuando la vio por primera vez? ¿Todo fue una mentira? No, era verdad, pero en ese momento Erin seguía viva.

Rivaille se lamento de todo. "Si no la hubiese conocido, esto no pasaría" fue lo que hizo eco en su cabeza.

"_**Pero para mi tu nunca serás alguien malo"**_

Esas fueron las palabras que Erin le dijo a Rivaille hace mucho tiempo, y esas dulces palabras fueron las que enamoraron a Rivaille, aquel al que todos llamaban "**monstruo".**

Aunque nadie lo creyera, Rivaille tenía sentimientos, pero nadie se daba la molestia de encontrarlos y entenderlos.

Fue aquella vez cuando Erin entro a la legión de reconocimiento, donde ella había conocido a Rivaille y donde toda su historia había comenzado.

Sin darse cuenta, el había empezado a recordar todos esos momentos de felicidad que tenía cuando estaba con Erin, haciéndolo llorar. Todos lo notaron pero nadie se tomaba la molestia de ponerle atención, solo lo ignoraban y pretendían no escucharlo, como siempre lo hacían todos.

Justo después de eso… Rivaille sintió algo en su camisa. Era Haruka, quien con sus pequeñas manitas se sujetaba de la camisa de Rivaille pegándose a el, como si estuviera abrazándole para calmar sus lagrimas. El se tranquilizo un poco para verla mejor.

En ese momento, Haruka hacia un pequeño esfuerzo para abrir los ojos mientras Rivaille la miraba con atención.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, Rivaille se quedo mirándola antes de regresar a su estado anterior. Aquellos ojos eran iguales a los de Erin, unos ojos grandes, verdes y hermosos. Ella solo miraba a Rivaille que comenzaba a soltar lagrimas, ella solo le sonrió inocentemente y lo "abrazo" de nuevo con sus pequeñas manitas.

.

.

.

Cuando ellos regresaron a la muralla Sina, todos los presentes miraban, aquellas miradas de dolor, tristeza o pena de ellos. La atención fue más para Rivaille quien cargaba a la pequeña Haruka envuelta en una manta. Nadie creía que esa persona "**fría"** y **"despreocupada"** como él estuviera cargando a una bebé y con rastros de llanto en su rostro.

"¿Y Erin?" Todos se preguntaron lo mismo.

Las personas presentes buscaron entre ellos a Erin, pero no la encontraban. La respuesta era clara para todos.

**Erin había muerto.**

…

Rivaille seguía sin aceptar lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

"Toda la culpa es de la bebé"

Seguía haciendo eco en la cabeza de Rivaille. El la odiaba demasiado por "matar" a Erin. **La quería muerta**.

El fue hacia la habitación donde Haruka dormía tranquilamente en su cuna. Rivaille llevaba entre sus manos un cuchillo. La decisión estaba hecha. El quería ver a la bebé muerta y si lo hacía ya no había vuelta atrás. Sin saber lo que él hacía, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, impulsado por el odio, se dirigió a Haruka y quito unas cuantas mantas para dejar ver el pequeño cuerpo de ella llevando la punta del cuchillo hacia Haruka. Pero de pronto ella se despertó, viendo a Rivaille frente a ella. Estiró sus pequeños bracitos hacia él para que le cargara, mientras le sonreía inocentemente sin saber lo que su propio padre estaba a punto de hacer. Rivaille soltó unas cuantas lagrimas, pero el ya quería acabar con todo ese dolor, matando a un ser vivo que el cual único pecado que tenia era querer vivir. Justo cuando iba a "apuñalar" el pequeño cuerpo de Haruka, alguien lo detuvo del brazo.

–Pero qué demonios crees que hacer Rivaille?!

Ackerman lo miraba sin creer lo que había visto.

Rivaille al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer retrocedió. ¿Realmente iba a hacerlo? Este bajo la mirada ignorando la pregunta de Ackerman.

–Realmente vas a matarla así como así? –Ackerman apretó los brazos de Rivaille con fuerza –Después de todo el esfuerzo que Erin hizo… Todo el dolor que soporto, incluso llevando su propia vida consigo… la mataras?

Rivaille lo miro. Era completamente cierto. Los deseos de venganza había hecho que él se olvidara de Erin, lo cuanto ella deseaba tenerla y cuidarla. El se había quedado paralizado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¡**Estaba a punto de matar a su propia hija!**

Ackerman dejo el brazo de este y tomó a Haruka de aquella cunita, llevándosela en brazos.

–Qué es lo que haces?

–Me la llevare.

–Qué?

–Yo me hare cargo de Haruka a partir de ahora, hasta que aceptes la realidad y tomes la responsabilidad de cuidarla. –Respondió Ackerman.

Rivaille no respondió, solo vio como Ackerman la alejaba de él.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto… en un pequeño pueblo llamado "_**Sieg" **_muy alejado de las murallas… en una especia de laboratorio.

–Escuche que ella había muerto, es eso cierto? –pregunto un señor

–No sé qué clase de pregunta es esa… -respondió una chica.

–Entonces es verdad?

La chica rio.

–Jajajaja! Claro que no –dijo. –ella sigue viva.

–Y en donde esta? –pregunto el hombre.

–La traje aquí, está en el laboratorio pero aun esta inconsciente, ya la mande a que la atendieran.

–Oh… y "ellos" saben que está viva?

–No, la abandonaron.

–Ha! Creí que ellos la amaban, pero ya veo que no. –el hombre la miro. –Pero.. también escuche que casi te matan en forma titan, es cierto?

La chica dio un largo suspiro.

–Si. –Respondió –Cuando intente agarrar a la bebé, Rivaille y Ackerman me atacaron. Lo siento.

–No importa, al menos trajiste algo importante que nos servirá de mucho…

–Me alegro haber podido ser de ayuda, señor.

–Bien… necesitare que seas la encargada de ella por ahora.

–Le serviré en todo lo que desee… Señor **Lerman –**dijo la chica saliendo de aquella habitación.

–Cuento contigo, **Liv Loowell** –Hablo Lerman.

.

En cierta habitación del mismo laboratorio, quejidos se escuchaban, era Erin que había despertado.

–Cómo esta? –pregunto Liv entrando a la habitación

–Bien por el momento, no se ha detectado amenaza. –respondió un científico.

Liv se acerco a Erin que solo miraba al techo.

–Erin, me recuerdas? –le pregunto, pero ella no respondía. –Me escuchas?

–Quién… eres tú? –pregunto ignorando su pregunta.

Liv dio un suspiro. Le molestaba que no respondieran sus preguntas cuando las hacía.

–No me recuerdas? Soy Liv, una de tus amigas que entreno junto a ti en la _**legión de reconocimiento.**_

–Legión de reconocimiento..?

–Si, también fui a tu _**boda**_ como "dama de honor" –añadió.

–Boda..? –la miro confundida

–Estas bien, _**Erin?**_

–… Quién es Erin? –preguntó

Liv la miro, no sabía si estaba mintiendo o diciendo la verdad, pero estaba clase que Erin no mentía por aquella expresión confundida ante tal argumento.

–Esto es imposible…

_**Erin había perdido la memoria.**_

. . . . . .

***Escena Extra***

Ackerman estaba sentado en una silla que estaba en la habitación que iba a ser la de Haruka a partir de ahora. Ella no podía dormir, no importaba cuanto tiempo la tenia arrullando para que durmiera, ella solo lloraba y no paraba. El decidió cantarle una canción de cuna de Carla (su madre adoptiva) a veces le cantaba a él y Erin cuando no podían dormir, o cuando recién el se había quedado a vivir con ellos y se la pasaba llorando por su familia que había sido asesinada frente a sus ojos. Carla le cantaba esa canción para que pudiera dormir, por alguna razón le tranquilizaba. Así que pensó que tal vez a Haru le ayudaría a dormir. Recordó la letra y empezó a cantarle esa canción.

_Recuerdo esas lagrimas recorriendo tu rostro__  
__Cuando te dije: "nunca te dejaré ir".__  
__Cuando todas, esas sombras casi matan tu luz__  
__Recuerdo que dijiste: "No me dejes aquí solo"__  
__Pero todo eso está muerto y enterrado en el pasado esta noche_

__Hizo una pequeña pausa para ver a Haruka quien había dejado de llorar.

___Sólo cierra los ojos,__  
__El sol se está poniendo _

_Vas a estar bien,__  
__Nadie puede hacerte daño ahora. _

_Ven luz del día,__  
__Tu y yo estaremos sanos y salvos._

La volvió a mirar y agarro una de sus manitas con su dedo índice.__

_No te atrevas a mirar por la ventana,__  
__Cariño todo está en llamas.__  
__La guerra que está fuera de nuestra puerta solo causa estragos,__  
__Aférrate a esta canción de cuna.__  
__Incluso cuando la música se haya ido, _

_Ido ...___

_Sólo cierra los ojos,__  
__El sol se pone.__  
__Vas a estar bien,__  
__Nadie puede hacerte daño ahora.__  
__Ven luz de la mañana,__  
__Tu y yo estaremos sanos y salvos._

Volvió a mirar a Haruka, quien ya se había dormido tranquilamente por esa canción de cuna que Ackerman le había cantado. El sonrió y no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas al recordar esos momentos. Ackerman llevo a Haruka devuelta a su cuna sin antes darle un beso en su cabecita.

–Descansa, Haruka Jaeger.

.

.

.

**Y bien aquí acaba lo que es la primera parte de la historia (o primera temporada como le quieran decir) y bueno. El próximo lunes subo lo que es la continuación ya pasaron 5 años y todo lo demás.**

**Canciones de las que me inspire en este capitulo:**

**Haruka – Scandal**

**Safe and Sound – Taylor Swift (**la cancion de Ackerman le canto a Haruka)**. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Que les haya gustado esta parte del fic. Nos vemos la próxima semana. La segunda parte del fic se llamara "Haruka II (2)" Y no olviden mandar sus reviews de cómo les pareció y asi :) Disfruten su semana. **Si quieren preguntar algo que no les quedo claro háganlo saber en los reviews y yo les respondo. Nos vemos :3


End file.
